


Ice Cold Angels

by Iconoclast, Nikello



Category: Cruel Intentions (1999), Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Light Is Not Kira, Anal Sex, Beyond Birthday is his own warning, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Catholic School, Cocaine, Cover Art, Drug Use, Everyone Is Gay, Falling In Love, First Time, Homophobia, Light is a Dick, Love Triangles, M/M, Manhattan, Mind Games, Minor Amane Misa/Yagami Light, New York City, Religion Kink, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-siblings, Underage Sex, fucked up youth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iconoclast/pseuds/Iconoclast, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikello/pseuds/Nikello
Summary: Light and his stepbrother Mihael are the alpha males at Wammy's Prep School for Boys. While Light holds on his marvellous reputation, Mello is the bad boy of the school. Beautiful as angels and cold as ice, both boys like to ruin other people's lives out of fun and boredom. Their next target is the new student Matt, which Mello starts liking way too much to Light's taste. Jealous of his brother's attention, he plans his downfall to destroy him as well.This work is loosely based on the movie Cruel Intentions, and there's a lot more smut than in the original work.





	1. Boredom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My co-writer Nikki had the great idea to write a Cruel Intentions AU for our naughty Death Note kids, and so we did. We hope you enjoy!

 

 

A fiery red ‘68 Chevrolet Camaro RS/SS was tearing down the roads of New York City, both windows were open and loud music was blasting from the speakers.

“All alone in space and time, There's nothing here but what here's mine…” The velvety voice repeated the words of the song, leather clad fingers tapped on the steering wheel, following the rhythm of the music.

The young man looked at his reflection in the rear-view mirror, fixed his blonde bangs that got out of place through the wind. His eyes checked briefly if his trusted journal was on its place. Even if summers in New York were unbearably hot and muggy, the boy never renounced remaining faithful to his style, wearing extremely tight ripped jeans and biker boots, sleeveless bandshirt and a bandana wrapped around his neck. He looked good, and he was so damn proud about it, why bother to dress up properly just because he now lived in the Upper East Side of Manhattan. Fuck Manhattan.

 

***

 

“Mihael! Mihael!”

Mello heard the voice calling him from his thoughts. _‘What the fuck now…’_ He was thinking about the last porno he'd seen just before coming to therapy. That redhead… Jesus Christ he really had a thing for redheads. What was he talking again? Ah yes, he was complaining.

“I'm a fool...” Mello raised from the old-fashioned leather couch and looked around, wondering why all therapists’ studios were furnished the same lame way. He stood in front of the window and slammed his head against the glass.

"Mihael... Try to stay calm." Mello didn’t bother to turn around, while Halle was chattering some standard psych phrases.

"I'm always too emotional. I just have this need to be the best," he complained, again. Mello slowly turned towards Halle, putting on his pathetic dying-puppy-dog look. “I still feel lonely here in New York. I miss London. My father doesn’t care about me and I don’t get along with my new family.” The blonde sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Adolescence is a hard time. Especially without parents to guide you. Clearly, you’re looking for affection somewhere else." Halle briefly checked time and tried to cut Mello’s endless complaining. Attention deficit disorder, inferiority complex, hypersexuality were the official diagnosis, but most probably the boy’s biggest problem was his boredom.

"Yes, it's hard. _So_ hard," Mello sighed dramatically. "There isn't enough chocolate in the world to soothe my raging hormones. Or enough dick."

Halle coughed into her hand, embarrassed about the young man’s explicit language. "Yes, well, that's why you come here," Mello raised an eyebrow at her wording. "Spending your boyhood in the UK wasn't good for you. Anyway, take this book and read it with your parents." She handed him a hardcover book with a picture of herself on the front.

Mello took it and read the title. _Great parenting! How to cure your homosexual child. A conversion therapy by Dr. Halle Lidner._ The blonde raised an eyebrow, as if homosexuality was a disease, which it was according to his stepmother and to his therapist, and if it was the case, he definitely didn’t want to be cured. “An autographed copy? Can I keep it?”

“Of course.” Halle smiled gently and noted to add the book bill to the fee. Mello’s parents were a true blessing, she had squeezed so much money out of them due Mello’s problems.

"My detective novel is coming along well," Mello commented, still holding the book in his hands as if it was something precious. "I'm thinking _Another Note_ for the title. It's been a good outlet for me, like you suggested. I used to think about fucking with guys all the time.” Halle cleared her throat and avoided looking at him as he spoke that out loud. “It’s different now. I’ve changed…” Halle eyed again the blonde boy with icy eyes. Such a pity he was patently gay because she was bored too in her life. “I still think about sex, but now with women. I want to fuck you right now, actually. You have killer legs. I'd literally kill to make a sex tape with you.” The woman’s heart skipped a beat, it was a while she hadn’t had any fresh meat between her legs. “But that's what the old Mihael would say. I'm trying to change now."

“I’m so proud of you.” Halle checked time once more and left the seat, walking towards Mello. "I'll be away for a while, on my book tour. If you need anything, just call."

“But…” Mello huffed, still holding the book like a good student and looking sad into Halle’s eyes.

“Other people need my help too, Mihael.” She was losing her patience, but kept her false smile on her face.

“Yes…” Mello sighed and looked hopelessly. "I could need a hug," he wanted to grin, but kept himself from doing so. Halle huffed and slammed the fountain pen on the desk, then hugged the blonde young man. Mello squeezed his arms around her and didn’t let her go, Halle patted his back and tried to break free from him. Mello couldn't stop himself from slapping her ass. “Sorry…”

The secretary popped her head into the room. "Your daughter is on line number one."

“Tell her to hold.” Embarrassed, Halle released from Mello’s arms and moved towards the phone on her desk, which sat beside a framed photo of a young blonde girl.

“Is this her?” Mello took the photo and looked at it, his fingers tracing the young girl’s face. "She's cute. It’s the type of girl I should be with, right?"

Halle snatched the frame from his hands and put it on the desk. "She's going to be a big idol, Mihael. She's way too good for you."

"Too bad," Mello shrugged and left as Halle took the call, the glass door closing behind him.

 

"You kept me on hold!"

"Stop shrieking, Misa. I was busy with a client," Halle sighed, moving the phone a little away from her ear.

Her daughter burst into tears, "I told him to make me his girlfriend but he said he couldn't imagine dating such an airhead. He only wanted to fuck."

Halle rolled her eyes. Misa was very pretty, but unfortunately she wasn’t properly the brightest, and she was quite naive when it came to men. "Mellow out. Take deep breaths."

"Cut it mom! He posted my nudes and other stuff all over the Internet." Misa cried and yelled into the phone.

"What the fuck, Misa? That's career suicide." Halle was upset, the only way to guarantee her daughter a future was to make her work as model and singer, she wasn’t smart enough for college.

"I know!” The girl cried desperately. “But he was so hot. He said I had killer legs and he'd kill to make a sex tape with me. So I did."

Something lit up in Halle's mind, she typed furiously _Misa Amane_ in the searching engine and a sex tape showing her daughter blowing a blonde boy popped up. "That's what you meant by other stuff? Misa, you idiot!"

The therapist slammed the phone down and rushed to her office window, where she could see Mello in the mall located below.

 

Mello was strolling through the mall, reading the back cover of the book he just got from his therapist. He shook his head and threw it straight into the trash can. _‘Seriously, people still think it’s legit to convert homosexuals. How rude.’_ Mello heard a loud noise behind him and turned, his lips already curling to a mischievous smirk.

"Mihael Keehl! I will kill you! You fucking pervert!" Halle yelled and slammed her fists on the window.

"What's up with her?" A pretty young man stood next to Mello and looked up to the raging woman.

"I guess she needs some the-rape-y.” Both boys giggled and exchanged glances. “You look like you need some loving. Care you to join me for a drink?"

“You’re here for the conversion therapy, too?” The boy asked Mello, who nodded and flashed a charming smile. “Well, seems like that bullshit isn’t working on you either. I’m James.”

“Mello.” The blonde led the other boy to the next bar while Halle had to deal with the security.

  


***

  
  


Light sat on his favourite sofa, a brocaded vintage sofa from the Baroque era, imported from France just a few months before as gift for this eighteenth birthday. A majestic furniture piece. He felt like a king sitting on a throne, his fingers ran over the gilded armrest, and felt powerful and so regal. Someone on his knees, adoring him, kissing his feet, would be so much better than the meeting with Mrs. River and her recently adopted genius kid, who was joining Wammy’s Prep School for Boys. Light was attending the senior year, while _this thing_ was attending the second year. The brunette cursed internally, another competitor at the genius school he had to watch. As if his stepbrother wasn’t enough trouble to deal with.

Light observed them both while talking, the mother was the clichéd Upper East Side posh bitch like his own mother, who he hated, and her son seemed to have lost touch with reality long time ago. The boy was small, dressed in all white pyjama-like clothes with lots of sheep printed on the t-shirt. He had white hair to match, his eyes were grey and dull, probably due the meds he was given. He was more interested in a small puzzle he'd brought with him, than talking with his mother and Light.

Light had noticed her telling him not to sit on the floor and the boy obeyed unwillingly. He didn’t seem to have manners at all. _‘Pff, Australians…’_ Light thought for himself.

"I trust you'll take care of Nate?" Mrs. River batted her long, patently fake eyelashes.

"Call me Near," the boy interrupted her but she ignored him.

"Light is a popular guy, Nate. You'll go far with him. He's also a top student. Such an example." The boy nodded and his mother looked at Light with admiration. “How do you do it?”

Light touched the rosary he wore around his neck, and took it out from under his elegant Armani shirt. "God always helps me stay out of trouble." He showed them the trinket, an ornate golden chain with garnet beads, the gilded crucifix was thick and quite eye-catching. Light held the precious cross between his fingers and met Mrs. River’s pleased eyes.

There was a moment of silence until Near spoke up, twisting a strand of soft white hair with his fingers. "What are the boys like? Any cute ones?"

“We’re not in Sydney!” _Bitch mom_ , as Light's stepbrother would have called her, glared a warning at her son and pinched his thigh, the boy cried out. "Nate thinks he likes boys the way he should like girls. It's just a phase of course. No son of mine would ever..."

"I understand, Mrs. River. I'm not gay myself, but God sends all kinds of temptations to test us." Light stuffed the rosary under his shirt again. “It’s hard in a boys’ school to stay out of trouble.” The mother nodded at Light’s words, completely pending from his lips, while Near rolled his eyes behind her back. "He will be among good people, Mrs. River. There are some bad apples but..."

"Like your stepbrother, Mihael."

“Adoptive brother.” Light corrected her.

“He is the disgrace to this school. His homosexual activities are known all over the internet. I still wonder your parents haven't sent him to the military school.” Mrs. Rivers put a hand on her chest, truly disgusted about it.

"That’s right!" The flamboyant blonde appeared as if summoned by his name, leather journal firmly in his hand.

"Nate is here," Light informed him and Mello stood next to him while eyeing the young boy sitting there, a devious grin stamped on his lips.

"Nice shirt," Mello said while lowering his aviator shades on his nose, showing briefly his eyes, but Light heard him mutter _sheep shagger_.

“Thanks.” Near looked with admiration at the blonde boy. Mello winked sensually at him before taking off his designer biker jacket and throwing it on Light's precious couch.

 

***

 

Light stretched out on the fancy sofa after showing his guests out. He unscrewed the top of the crucifix and sniffed cocaine from the tiny spoon. He noticed Mello eyeing him up, and the latter ripped the rosary from his hands.

“Are you fucking done stealing my rosary?” Mello snorted a tiny amount of drug as well, then closed the crucifix firmly and put the rosary around his neck. “It's the only thing I have from Russia.” He made the cross sign, Mello was probably the only religious guy in their private Catholic school.

Light cleaned his nose and sniggered. “I still wonder how a poor Russian like you could have afforded an expensive item like this.”

Mello ignored the provocation, Light didn't know anything about Mello's past anyway. He only knew that the blonde was born in Saint Petersburg and had grown up in London. Mello's father wasn't his biological one, he was a gold digger and a social climber, and had married several wealthy women in England before moving to the US and marrying Light's super-rich mother.

"Aww don't be sad, sweetie. How was therapy?" Light purred and started unbuttoning his designer jacket.

"Fine.” Mello stood up and took off his leather gloves. “I'm just so bored of sleeping with the same old airheads." He put journal, gloves and sunglasses on the small coffee table.

"Then just don't sleep with them?" Light opened the first buttons of his expensive shirt, slipped his fingers on his golden, slightly tanned skin. Of course it didn't escape Mello's attention, the blonde undid the bandana around his neck.

"I need sex though. You know that, Light."

“That’s why you’re the school mattress.” Light chuckled mischievously, his amber eyes sparked as Mello sent him a glare that could kill. "Hmm, what if I could provide you with someone more... interesting?" The brunette tried to ease the tension, he wasn't in the mood for Mello-drama now.

"What are you, a pimp now? Or are you offering yourself to me?" Mello stood in front of Light now, hands on his hips and eyeing down to him. Light's eyes followed Mello's long legs up, stopped briefly on Mello's exposed lower belly before travelling up along the cropped Placebo t-shirt and meeting again his icy blue eyes, emphasised by black smudged liner on his lids. He was hot, of course he was, but Light disliked Mello's patently gay and rebellious attitude. He had worked so hard for his position, and everything was running exactly how Light had planned until his mother had married _that man_ and he brought _this manwhore_ into the family. Mello threw bad light on his prestigious family, and everything Light did was overshadowed by Mello's bad boy attitude. On the other hand, Mello's questionable behaviour was in the centre of the attention, so Light could do what he wanted and nobody would notice. Every cloud has a silver lining after all.

 

"You wish, blondie. No, remember Teru?"

"Mikami? The KIRA fanatic who dumped you? What about him?" Mello turned around and walked to the piano, sat at it and started to play a melody. Mozart, of course. Light closed his eyes, pleased. It was the only kind of noise Mello made, that he could really enjoy. That, and him begging to fuck him.

“He doesn’t know I’m the mind behind KIRA.” As ambitious as Light was, he had already founded a secret society at the elite college he had planned to join. "I sacrificed a lot for him. My knees are still sore from carpet burn. Not to mention my ass. Anyhow, he hurt my innocent feelings by falling for someone else." Light sighed dramatically and laid down on the sofa, eyes still closed and listening to the melody. There were moments he was almost glad Mello had come into his family, this was one of them.

"Innocent my behind," Mello snorted, his long fingers sliding effortlessly along the keyboard.

"He chose the sheep shagger over me.” Mello burst into laughter and stopped playing the piano. He turned to Light, who sat there, looking quite pissed. “So I want you to corrupt Near. As they say, keep your enemies close, or _near_ in this case."

Mello got up and joined Light on the couch, crawled on all four on top of his stepbrother, kissed gently his face. He smelled the evanescent, alluring fragrance of Light's luxurious aftershave, rubbed their noses together. Mello's lips lowered on Light's neck, kissed the exposed skin until he reached his collarbone. The brunette cupped the back of Mello's hair, ran his fingers through his silky golden hair.

"You're my enemy, Light Imagay. I want to keep your hot ass closer than close. So close that we are one." The blonde purred and his tongue licked sensually Light's lips. The brunette almost never let his stepbrother that close, but sometimes he liked to drive him crazy. Light slipped one of his legs along Mello’s slender thighs, the smooth fabric of his elegant trousers getting caught by the rough jean material. Mello nipped softly at Light’s lower lip, his hand opened another button of Light’s shirt and slid on his pectoral, fingers pinched gently his nipple.

Light snickered and pushed Mello away. He literally could smell his stepbrother’s desperate desire for him, it was addicting. The power he had on the younger man, it was one of the few things he truly enjoyed in his life.

"Why go through Near though?" Mello huffed and got up from the couch.

"So no one will suspect me. Everyone loves me. I can't risk losing the power that brings." Light blinked innocently, but Mello could see the deviant flickering in his amber irises. If Mello had to describe his stepbrother, he’d use _perverse_ and _sadistic_ for sure, and even if the blonde wasn’t as malicious as Light, they were so alike.

"Okay, but I don't care." The blonde opened the liquor cabinet and peered its interior, hoping his favourite vodka was still there.

"Hey, you get to fuck his virgin ass. I know you enjoy power, think of how much you could dominate him."

“Light…” Mello filled a glass with vodka. “It's too easy. I've a reputation to uphold.” The blonde emptied the glass in one sip. “It's not a challenge.”

“Which reputation? Being the school fag?” Light sat up, upset about Mello refusing to cooperate with him, and crossed his arms. Mello ignored him and drank another shot. “What about your therapist’s daughter?”

“I’m sick of hearing being gay is wrong. Just a little personal vendetta.” The blonde put the liquor in the cabinet and rummaged in the pocket of his extremely tight jeans.  “ _This_ is a challenge.” Mello opened Facebook and threw his smartphone in Light’s lap.

Light stared at the screen and raised an eyebrow. “I’m not interested in chocolate flavoured lube, thanks.”

“Oh.” Mello giggled, he had accidentally shown him the last page he'd visited. He put on his reading glasses, scrolled along the last searches and selected a certain _Matt Jeevas_.

“Matt Jeevas from San Francisco, California…” Light scrolled along the boy’s profile. “What’s with this stoner boy?”

“Wammy, the old geezer himself got this guy a scholarship for our school. Guess why? His grades are _excellent_. Straight A.” Mello sat next to Light and showed him a picture of Matt and the headmaster of their school.

“He doesn’t look very smart…”

“Well, dearest brother, he is.” Mello purred and rubbed his chin on Light’s shoulder. “Anyway he’s attending the junior year with me this fall. We don’t need another _wunderkind_ in our school.” Light and Mello were respectively the best and the second best student at Wammy’s, and they intended to keep it that way.

_‘I hate him already… I want to destroy him…’_ Mello produced a large bar of chocolate and demolished it while thinking it over. _‘I’ll be number one…’_  Light watched his mouth as he licked and bit rabidly into the treat. He knew well Mello used chocolate to soothe anger and lust. He’d been never good dealing with emotions.

“I didn’t know you were into nerds.” Light gave him back his mobile, Mello scrolled through the images of the redheaded boy.

"What the fuck?" Mello glared at Light. "I don’t care, he's hot."

Light took again Mello’s mobile and looked through Matt’s bio. “Oh look, he has a girlfriend named Linda.” Mello shrugged. “Hmm he stays at the dorm in Southampton for the summer.” Light grimaced, this Matt couldn’t even afford his own place to live. What a tramp. He shook his head of disappointment while looking at Matt’s interests.

"He's a total loser gamer-boy. I bet he's good at playing with a joystick though. Speaking of bets, why not fuck him too?"

"Maybe. I've got a date with my journal now." Mello snatched his phone and got up, picked up his items on the coffee table. Light’s eyes followed Mello’s long legs up to his perfect ass and stared at it for a few moments.

"Could you be any more gay?" Light scoffed as Mello waddled out of the huge living room.

"Says you, Light Imagay." Mello yelled and walked to his bedroom.

 

Mello put the stuff in his hands on the huge writing desk, removed the rosary from his neck and threw the leather jacket on the chair. He opened a gold-plated case and took out a cocoa flavoured cigarillo, put it between his teeth and lit it up, tasting the bittersweet smoking on is tongue. Another one of the countless luxury items his stepmother spoiled him with, and he and his father couldn’t even think about, before their marriage. He looked around, his current room was almost as big as the flat where he and his father lived as they moved to New York City, furniture as expensive as ten years of salary of an average person. At the beginning it was so exciting, money, luxury, expensive clothes… but as soon as he got used to this lifestyle, he got bored, his only joy was his vintage car. Mello refused to live in a golden cage like Light, his thirst for freedom too strong. Screw the rules.

  


“Mihael!” Mello heard Light sensually calling him from his own room, across the hall. “Can you come for a second?”

“Sukin syn.” Mello slammed the cigarillo in the ashtray and walked to Light’s room. In contrast to Mello's room, which was full of old-fashioned wooden furniture, burgundy drapes and tapestry, and gold details all over, Light's was sparsely furnished, cold colours like blue, silver and white never gave Mello a comfortable feeling when he was there.

Slowly, Light took off his jacket and put it on the glass writing table. “What the fuck do you want?” The younger one snapped.

“About this Matt…” Light stepped closer to the blonde and stroked the porcelain skin of his cheek. “What is challenging about him?”

“I'd like to fuck someone pretty _and_ smart, ya know? You don't wanna give me any, so I've gotta look somewhere else.” The blonde was dead serious, eyes staring into Light's amber ones.

“Let’s destroy that little fucker.” The brunette kissed his younger brother’s forehead, gently, in a caring way. “Nobody can keep up with the Yagami-Keehl brothers.”

“Keehl-Yagami bros.” Mello whispered and closed his eyes, resting his cheek against Light’s.

"Shut up. Let’s do a little bet.”

“About?”

Light grinned mischievously and stepped back. “If I get him first, I get that shiny red cars of yours.” He walked backwards towards the king-sized bed, followed by a mesmerised Mello.

“You can afford any car you like! Why do you want my old Chevy?”

Light slowly unbuttoned his shirt. “Because I know what it means to you.”

"And what do I get if I win? Which I will." Mello’s icy eyes flickered, and he licked his dry lips, completely lost at the sight of Light’s exposed muscular torso.

"You get me," Light smirked and tossed the shirt on the floor. "You've been dying to fuck me ever since you first set eyes on me.”

“Be. More. Specific.” Mello stared at Light who was standing there like an Abercrombie model. He was dead serious, and he wasn’t in the mood for Light’s wicked games. No, Mello wasn’t going to join Light’s stupid mind control shit, if he the reward wasn’t as he expected. For once, he would win.

“I don’t speak Russian…” Light purred sensually and sat on his bed, still fixing Mello’s eyes with his. “But in English… If you win, for once in your sad life, you can do me anyway you want it." Mello’s mouth dropped open, incredulous about his words, and stared speechless at his brother who dragged his body on the bed until he was lying there, with open legs in front of him.

“I-i want to t-top.” Mello had issues talking, his brain already clouded from images about him fucking his stepbrother hard from behind, on his precious glass desk. He wasn’t going to be satisfied by a blowjob or by Light fucking him. He wanted to top and fuck that smug grin out of his face.

“Okay.”

Mello’s lips curled to a devilish grin. “You got yourself a bet, dear brother.” He removed his reading glasses and put them on the nightstand, then he crawled on top of Light. “Let’s seal the deal.” He purred and licked Light’s ear shell, nipped at his jawline, Light cupped the back of Mello’s head and pulled him into a tentative kiss. He slowly kissed Mello’s lips, ran his tongue along his teeth and slipped it into his mouth.

Mello drank his kiss greedily, fisted Light’s hair and deepened their kiss. Light could sense his stepbrother’s rabid hunger, he ran his hand along Mello’s back and squeezed his ass, pushed him down onto his already hardening cock. Mello was taking the lead of their kiss, rolled his slender hips on Light’s lap, their clothed cocks rubbing against each other, both completely hard already. Light’s body reacted immediately to the teasing, and he was quite scared of this feeling. He had underestimated Mello, his thirst for power and his desire to have Light were one and the same. Mello was an alpha male like him, and that made him as dangerous as him. Light had to win, whatever it takes.

The friction on his loins produced sweat and precum that wetted his boxer shorts, fortunately Mello’s hips shifted a little downwards as he moved his greedy lips down his chest, licking each inch of sweaty skin.

Light was aware that Mello had a sort of crush on him ever since, and even if he was physically attracted to his stepbrother, he had always kept him on a certain distance. He allowed him occasional kisses, touching, a few times he allowed Mello to watch him shower and to masturbate. But Light had never crossed the line so far, afraid that once Mello got what he wanted, he would lose interest and Light would lose his devotion and adoration. This time though, he wanted to give the blonde a little foretaste about what it meant to share bed with Light Yagami.

Mello’s swift fingers undid Light’s belt and slowly lowered the zipper of his trousers, he looked up to him, his lips still teasing his lower abdomen. “That’s what I call brotherly love.” Mello gave a slight nod, Light’s gaze was superior, demanding, expecting more. The blonde freed Light’s cock from his trousers and briefs, sat slightly up and looked at the object of his desire, fingertips touching the soft skin.

“You know I love you above anybody else, dearest brother.” Mello’s lips lowered on his tip and kissed it gently, then his tongue licked drops of precum from the tiny hole, slowly, sensually, still keeping eye contact with Light.

Light panted softly and sat up, he took his own cock, rubbing his tip on Mello’s face, smearing precum on his marvellous porcelain skin. His icy eyes were cold, yet burning at the same time. Light grabbed a fistful of blonde locks and Mello opened his mouth, allowing Light to push his cock in till he reached his throat. The blonde moaned softly around him, Light kept the grip on his hair but didn’t force a rhythm on him, he let Mello move as he pleased. Mello put one of his hands on Light’s hipbone and started bobbing his head up and down, flicking occasionally his tongue around Light’s head and then sucking him deep in again. Light panted softly, pleased about his stepbrother’s way to show his love and devotion to him. He was still the older one, after all. He let go of Mello’s soft hair and ran his hand along his spine, touching the small of his back and the little dimples above his ass. Mello’s other hand unbuttoned his low-raised jeans, lowered them further to free his own neglected erection. He groaned around Light’s cock as Light slapped his ass and grabbed one of his buttocks, as if he was claiming it. Mello started stroking himself, and felt soon Light’s fingers running along his butt crack, teasing his needy entrance but not entering him. Mello was crazy of lust, however he managed to remain focused on his task. His tongue rubbed Light’s cock, he sucked his cheeks in, deep-throated him like nobody else had done till today.

It didn’t take Light long to reach his climax, Mello was better than expected, and the whole stepbrother incest thought excited him more than he wanted to admit. Both his hands fisted Mello’s hair as he shot a generous amount of cum down the blonde’s throat, and kept him down until he had swallowed every drop. His already softening member was slipping from Mello’s mouth as he heard him moan softly when he reached his orgasm, releasing on the silk sheets.

“You made a mess!” Light pushed him away, and Mello left the bed, upset.

“Well, you have a maid.” Mello snapped, and went in front of the huge mirror, fixing his jeans and hair. Light kicked off his trousers and walked his statuary figure behind Mello, putting his arms around his waist and holding him close.

Being half Japanese, Light was the type of mixed raced who had that unfair luck to get the best traits from both, turning out looking absolutely perfect. Light was tall and well proportioned, his skin wasn't very fair, but slightly tanned with a golden undertone. Small, almond shaped eyes shined like two clear amber stones, high cheekbones gave him that superior look, but his nose was small and straight and softened his edgy face. Mello sighed as Light put his chin on his shoulder, cursed and blessed at the same time having him as stepbrother. As beautiful as his appearance was, as vicious was his inside, and Mello both hated and loved him for this.

Light met Mello’s icy glare in the mirror, looked at the reflection of them both. Both beautiful, both angel-faced but with ice-cold souls, colder than the marble angels were usually sculpted into.

“I forgot to tell you, sweet brother…” Light whispered in Mello’s ear and kissed his temple. “If I win you’re mine.” Mello wanted to talk back but Light turned him around and backed him up against the mirror. His fingers cupped Mello’s cheeks and fingernails dug into his sensitive skin. “You’ll be my little sex slave.” He chuckled evilly and pressed a soft kiss on Mello’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artwork is by Iconoclast 
> 
> Follow us on tumblr:  
> Chocomello2   
> Jk-iconoclast 
> 
> And leave a comment if you want


	2. Target

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mello finally meets his target Matt, and Light finally meets a living legend.  
> Mello seeks out help from his friend BB to get closer to Matt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drugs, smut & good music alert

  
  
  


The Hamptons. Mello was driving, not the usually reckless way, but more relaxed and looking around carefully, enjoying the view. It wasn't the first time he was in the Hamptons, and he liked it being here.

Red brick and white window frames with double glazing, the architecture reminded him so much of England, especially the southern part, where he and his father had lived for the first years they had arrived in Great Britain. Funny how their life had changed so much since his mother had died and his father had decided to move to the UK and play the poor-widower-with-a-child card. And it had worked. His father was a handsome man, a goddamn liar, but a charming seducer, and when he told the English women how hard life was in Russia, they were eating out of his hand. The guilt card worked well, after all, and his father had married how many times? Four or five maybe, and the target was always higher. Now Mello was loaded as fuck, he could buy everything he wanted but something seemed still missing in his life. He was goddamn bored.

He inhaled deeply, why the hell was he so damn nostalgic. His gloved hand led a cigarette to his lips, lit it up and smoked from the window. His brain was already working on a plan to meet his next target. He was technically banned from the students’ dorm, but Mello had good connections and if that wouldn’t work, well, he had a drive full of compromising material. “It's showtime.” The blonde chuckled to himself and threw the cigarette butt from the window, then raised the volume of the stereo, rock music blasting loud from the speakers and disturbing the quiet of the small town.

 

It was easier than he had thought. Mello just needed to take out his mobile and show a compromising video of him blowing one of the janitors of the dorm, menacing to put said video on his Instagram stories, where it would get viral. Americans were very strict about sexual contact between adults and minors, and Mello was only seventeen, and he used this law completely to his advantage. Plus it would be a huge scandal if it came up that the caretakers of a Catholic boys’ dorm had same sex intercourses, even worse, with one if the students.

Mello regularly took proof of his sexual activities, if it was just a picture or a video, didn't matter, and no one ever suspected he was capable to do something like that. Mello was a master of delusions, for everyone he was the naive blonde sunny boy, and his angelic face had the ability to led people astray. This way Mello had huge power in his hands, because somehow, most of the guys he had slept with didn't want it to come up, or couldn't afford the scandal. All hail to the bigots.

As he had expected, Mello was again allowed to live at the dorm. It wasn't as luxurious as his room in Manhattan but it wasn't bad here either. There was a swimming pool, a huge sports field where he could play football, or soccer like the Americans called it, and the beach wasn't far too. He was going to have lots of fun here.

 

***

 

Matt looked up to the sky and groaned, following Kevin, his future classmate, out of the huge brick building. He had arrived the day before and this guy was already stressing him to show him the place. As if Matt cared, he just needed to know the WiFi password and to connect the XboX to the huge flat screen TV.

Matt didn't imagine something like _this_ as he was told, he was going to live at the dorm of his future high school. It's wasn't huge, it was exaggeratedly enormous, considering the amount of students who lived there. How many rooms were there, twelve maybe, and most of them were empty. It was absolutely ridiculous. And ridiculous was the fact that he was here now, going to a private school, a damn Catholic school for boys. Matt wondered if there still were any real Catholics in this world.

Unfortunately for him, his parents had insisted he should go to this school, so he could go to a good college, it was good for his future. But Matt didn't care much about his future, and he hadn't big plans. He wanted to do something with informatics, probably.

 

“C'mon Matt, I'll show you the soccer field.” The chestnut haired boy smiled and made his way to the sport camp.

“I don't play soccer.” Matt rolled his eyes and looked around, there was a small rose garden behind the hedges. He had read Wammy's dorm had a huge botanical garden, where the students had to take care of the plants. Maybe he could try to make grow a marijuana plant.

“Sports is mandatory.” Kevin explained him while leading Matt through the yard. “You don't have to play soccer. We also play tennis, golf…”

Matt rolled his eyes while Kevin was enlisting him sports he didn't like, so typically for rich kids, which he wasn't and wasn't interested to be like. “We also have a shooting range.” Matt's attention lit up, this was actually interesting. “But it's closed over the summer.” The redhead groaned again, why couldn't he just stay in his room and kill zombies? “I was wondering…”

“Yeah?” Matt fumbled in the pockets of his skinny jeans to find a lighter, hoping he hadn’t left it back in his room. He needed a goddamn smoke now.

“I’ve never heard Jeevas before, are you Jewish?”

Of course, the new student was so interesting, wasn’t he. “No. Russian.” Matt threw him a concerned look, but didn't add further comments.

 

Mello shot the ball right in front of him, aiming for his companion’s head. Jacob tried to catch it, but Mello's kick was so strong, that the ball him hard and landed in the court, making the boy sack on the ground, holding his aching head between his hands.

“Goal!” Mello yelled loud and shook his ass playfully, he was the best at football at their school. He had learned the aggressive playing in England and had kept the same style, even if he was quite prone to fouling during the match. Not that he cared much, fair-play wasn't his forte.

“Dammit Keehl, be more careful.” The boy held his hurting head, still laying in the grass. “I might have a concussion.”

“I'm sorry.” Mello smirked and winked, but truth was he didn't give a damn. “Haha! Fucking whiner.” He muttered so that Jacob couldn't hear him.

“Keehl!” Somebody called for him, and Mello turned his head. It was his classmate Kevin and someone else was there with him. A redheaded boy wearing weird goggles and an ugly black and red striped t-shirt. Jesus fucking Christ, it was _him_.

_‘Finally the nerd crawled out of his nest.’_ Mello didn’t care about Jacob and ran towards the end of the field. He was already waiting for Matt who had arrived the previous day but hadn't shown around yet. Damn asocial freak, good Kevin got him out of his room. Mello cursed a little internally, he would have liked to meet Matt in a more presentable way, not sweaty and with sports clothes. But well, Mello looked damn good anyway, Matt would remain speechless when he would see Mello the next time, dressed up properly.

 

Matt stood there and looked at the two boys in the huge field, the one laying in the goal had dark hair and was yelling to the other one, a blonde guy with long hair tied up to a knot, messy bangs hanging in his face.

“Keehl!” Kevin called for one of them and the blonde ran towards them, Matt frowned slightly as he heard the Russian sounding name. Coming closer, Matt could see the blonde was wearing a cropped tank top and very, _very_ low raised shorts, showing the boy’s perfectly shaped Adonis belt. Ah, so he was the pretty boy of the school, Matt rolled his eyes.

Mello came closer and flashed a charming smile as he approached the two boys. “What’s up, Kev?”

“That’s the new student.” Kevin pointed to the weird redhead. “Matt. He's Russian like you, maybe you know him already.” Mello had asked Kevin to introduce Matt to him once he led him around the dorm, since he was the one assigned to assist the new student.

“It's not like all Russians know each other, ya know?” Mello lectured Kevin, but in truth he was positively surprised that this Matt was a fellow countryman.

Matt didn’t make any mention to move or to talk. “Mello.” The blonde stepped closer and extended his hand, and Matt looked at him, at his icy blue eyes, at his handsome face cornered by golden hair, at his friendly smile, showing small, perfectly shaped ivory teeth. Matt couldn’t do otherwise than think that this Mello was absolutely beautiful, and was a little shocked about his thoughts, why was he thinking something like that? About another boy?

Matt shook hands with Mello, and the latter one observed the quiet boy carefully, noticing he was absolutely not photogenic, because he was astonished about the redhead’s appearance. If Mello thought Matt was just hot by looking at him at a picture, now, seeing him for real, he thought Matt was stunningly gorgeous. He had lovely messy, foxy red hair, that surrounded his perfectly oval shaped face, cheekbones not too prominent, a straight but not edgy, slightly upwards pointing nose, Mello dared to say this was the most lovely nose he’d ever seen, and a soft mouth, lips not too thin but not too thick either. Mello would describe those lips as _kissable_. One of the cutest things about him tough, were the light, barely visible freckles on Matt’s pale skin, its shade almost as fair as Mello’s. Holy fucking Christ, Mello wanted to fuck this boy so bad. He already had a thing for redheads, but goddammit, this boy was his dream come true. Such a pity the nerd was wearing those damn goggles, like in the photos, Mello wanted to see his huge, doe-like eyes. He could tell they were fair, but he couldn’t guess if they were green or blue.

“Matt.” The boy finally spoke up, Mello guessing he was shy and withdrawn, maybe even asocial. Well, he wasn’t the only freak at Wammy’s, he had good company.

“Hey Kev, can you put ice on Jacob’s head? I’ll show Matt the yard.” Mello tucked up his tank top a little, drying the sweat on his face, and presenting his toned stomach.

“Alright Keehl. No trouble.” Kevin shrugged and left them alone, walking away with Jacob.

Matt finally found his lighter to spark up the cigarette and inhaled the strongly craved, deep drag of nicotine. He was stressed, meeting people stressed him.

“No smoking on the sports camp.” Mello purred and let the fabric of his top fall loosely around his waist. It didn’t escape Mello’s attention that Matt was staring at his abs.

“Oh?” Matt frowned but continued smoking, not really alarmed about the restriction. Mello smirked, so this Matt wasn’t one to follow the rules, good. He took his hand and led him away from the football field towards the flower garden.

“Do you like it here on the East Coast?” Mello walked in front of him and swayed his hips, and Matt noticed a small tattoo on Mello’s lower back, it looked like a religious symbol; from the way the blonde was walking, it was clear that he was rather proud about his body, and with right.

“Not much.” Matt groaned and strolled through the rose garden, Mello stepped behind him and looked at his ass as Matt bent forward to smell at the colourful roses.

_‘Nice.’_ Mello thought with a smirk and snatched the cigarette pack from the back pocket of Matt’s jeans. “Can I have one?” Matt shrugged, and as Mello put sensually a cigarette between his teeth, he pulled out the lighter and fired up the smoke. “Russian huh? Matt doesn’t sound very Russian.” Matt rolled his shoulders again, he was very reserved, and didn’t like talking about himself. “Where are you from?”

“Vladivostok.” Mello felt a certain hesitation in Matt’s voice. Was he really so damn antisocial or was he fucking playing hard to get?

“I’m from Saint Petersburg.”

Matt raised an eyebrow and gave a nod, cutting the topic. There was a short, awkward silence between them, Mello wasn’t used someone taking the lead of the conversation, especially as Matt’s question flashed down on him.

“Are you gay?”

Straight to the point. Mello was genuinely impressed about Matt’s blunt question. There was no talking around, no _I’ve heard about_ , nothing. Anyone else would have been offended by Matt’s question, but not Mello. There was not malice in Matt’s tone, no accuse, no prejudice. It was just a question, and Matt looked at him with genuine interest, lighting up another cigarette for himself.

“Yes.” Mello had no problems admitting his sexuality, he never made a secret of it, on contrary. It was more than obvious.

“I thought homosexuality isn’t allowed at Wammy’s.”

“That’s right. But my stepmother pays a lot of money to keep me here, so…” Mello snorted, and finally he could see a glimpse of a smile on Matt’s face.

The redhead couldn't tell if it was Mello’s pronounce, patently British, or the slight but still audible Slavic accent he could hear in his English, or even the way Mello smoked that he found adorable.

“So you like to play with people, huh?”

“What do you mean?” Mello frowned and followed Matt through the garden, the redhead looking carefully at the plants.

“I’ve heard rumours.” Matt shrugged and picked up an orange Marigold flower and offered it to Mello. The blonde didn’t understand the gesture, but accepted the small present, taking it from Matt’s hand, brushing his fingers slightly. Matt’s hand was soft and warm.

“Wh-what rumours?” Mello blinked innocently, but fact was that he felt alarmed. Who had dared to say anything negative about him to Matt? He would destroy them. He craved for some chocolate but he hadn't taken any outside. Goddammit.

“Voices say that you like to seduce other boys, fuck with them and then blackmail them.”

Mello held the flower between his fingers, he was burning of anger inside, but nothing shined through. Even if it was tiring, Mello, like his stepbrother Light, was a master of deception, a natural born actor. “That’s horrible.”

“Is it true?” And again, there was no accuse in Matt’s voice but only curiosity.

“Think whatever you want.” Mello muttered and threw the cigarette on the ground, stepped over the butt to extinguish it. He felt exposed and wounded in his pride. “Who told you?”

Matt shrugged and walked along the path through the botanical garden, followed by the blonde, who undid his hair and let them fall free in the soft breeze. “It’s not important.”

“Well, that’s not nice!” Mello snapped, and grabbed Matt’s shoulder, twisting him around. “You could at least give me the benefit of the doubt instead of listening to some bullshit gossip and judging me!” It wasn’t Mello’s intention, but something in his voice came through, something Matt had moved in him, his wounded pride maybe, or the fact that he was constantly judged. Only God could judge him.

“I’m not judging you.” Matt was calm, his voice so soft. Mello’s hand was still clenching Matt’s striped shirt, and Matt gently removed his hand and took it in his. “Why are you so dramatic?”

“I’m not dramatic!” Mello withdrew his hand, freeing it from Matt’s touch. He looked at Matt, and something about him told him he could trust the stranger. Matt’s eyes were so gentle, and gave him to understand he could open up to him. Mello was new to this, to feel understood, to feel sympathy coming from someone else. Somehow Matt reminded him at himself, at when his father had married Light’s mother a year ago, as he was thrown into a world he didn’t want to be part of, a snake pit, surrounded by false smiles and sweet venom. But unlike himself, Matt didn’t seem at all malicious, he seemed pure and good-hearted. Mello was envious of Matt. He wanted to destroy him.

“It’s true, I’ve slept with quite some guys, but this doesn’t make me a bad person. I’ve harmed nobody.” Mello looked down, and foot played with the grass.

“Okay, I believe you.” Matt turned again and walked along the small path. “Do you have a boyfriend?”

Mello didn’t understand why Matt was so curious about him, if he was just curious or if he had _other_ interests. Or had he already contact to Light and Light was already using Matt? No, that couldn’t be, Mello was living at the dorm since one week, and Matt had arrived one day ago but had barely left his own room. “No. I don’t want to be tied to anyone. I love being free.”

“I see.” Matt stopped again and lit up another cigarette with the butt of the previous one. He looked at Mello, the soft wind playing with his golden hair, messing up his long bob. He was really beautiful, and Matt surprised himself again thinking this. Something though, he did not like about Mello. It was something dark in his eyes, something he couldn’t understand. “Does it make you happy?”

Mello ignored Matt’s question and stepped in front of him, still holding the flower in his hand. “What about you? Do you have a girlfriend?”

“Nah.” Matt scratched the back of his head, messing up more his already crazy hair. The wind blew his long bangs out of his face, letting Mello admire his visage, or what he could see through the orange tinted lenses. “I had one in Cali, but I broke up with her before I moved here.”

“Oh.” Mello was surprised, so the nerd was a heartbreaker. Who would have told. But he shouldn’t be surprised, because Matt was a really handsome boy, and Mello had understood that he wasn’t shy at all, but just very introverted.

“You still didn’t answer my question…” Matt whispered softly and took the flower from Mello’s hand, hooking it gently behind Mello’s ear, and fixing it in his hair.

Mello almost shivered at the soft touch. Yes, he truly envied Matt and wanted him out of his way. How dared he to be like this? Smart and pretty _and_ kind, that was too much.

“You look like an elf.” Matt noticed and giggled, and this soft laughter was a blessing to Mello's ears. He hadn't heard such a sincere laughter for ages.

“Do you want to see the shooting range?” Mello's eyes sparked mischievously and found echo in Matt's.

“I thought it's closed over the summer.” Matt exhaled a huge amount of smoke.

Mello stepped closer and took his hand again. “It happens…” He purred like a cat, “that I have a key.” He chuckled and Matt smirked in response. The blonde led the redhead, still holding his hand and the redhead found his own fingers entwining with the other boy's ones.

 

***

 

“You won’t visit me over the summer?”

“I’m sorry, Sayu. I’m tutoring a new student at Wammy’s. I can’t leave Manhattan. Why don’t you come to New York?” Light checked time on his watch. He already knew the answer. Sayu lived in Tokyo with their shared father Soichiro and his new wife, after he had divorced from Light’s mother, and Sayu was very fond of her half-brother, and so was Light. Sayu was the only person he genuinely loved. They used to visit each other a couple of times a year, until  Light’s mother had married Mello’s father, and Sayu had met Light’s new stepbrother. Needless to say that Sayu couldn’t stand him, because Mello had been, well, Mello and Sayu was easily shocked, especially by finding him fucking one of the waiters in her guest bed. Light had seen her only once since then, and he truly missed her.

“Is _he_ in the city?” She finally asked after a long pause.

“I can tell him to leave for a couple days.”

“I’d rather wait till you have time to come to Tokyo.”

“Alright.” Light sighed and hung up, put the mobile in his designer jeans pocket and gestured the driver to stop. The driver got out and opened the back door, Light got out of the black Bentley, already earning a few admiring eye looks from the bystanders. He was used to it, but he still noticed and enjoyed when people stared at his majestic presence, and of course it thrilled him. Light stood there and fixed the expensive, short-sleeved cotton shirt and the silk tie around his neck, his style simple, casual but still polite. Light loved ties, they were the perfect accessory for his sober but elegant look, and they were rather useful for other things too.

His phone buzzed and Light read the text message. _We're chatting on Instagram_ . Good, Misa had finally contacted Matt and he seemed to have taken the bait. Light had known Misa for quite a while, she had a sort of crush on him ever since, like Mello. His stepbrother didn't know they two were acquainted, and he didn't even know that Light had fucked her a few times out of sheer boredom, and to keep her close of course. After Mello had uploaded the video on pornhub, she was very upset and willing to revenge. _And he didn't even come!_ Misa had complained to Light, but it was obvious he hadn't, Mello was hundred percent gay, and he'd probably popped a pill of viagra or something to get hard. Light used Mello's not really smart move to his advantage, telling Misa that Matt was Mello's next target and it happened that Misa found said Matt cute. She believed that Light wanted to put Matt under his wing, and told him everything was going on between them two. Of course Light wasn't going to waste his time with a goddamn nerd, if he could hire someone else to do it for him, someone loyal like Misa. That boy was the total loser and Light didn't fuck with losers.

 

Light stepped out of the elevator, followed by his Vietnamese maid, and walked into the huge flat of the River family. Near was sitting on the marble floor in the living room, a raven-haired guy was in crouching position next to him, they were both very close, and the stranger was talking lowly. Near was stacking dices, a few empty tea cups were on the floor next to them.

“Nobody commits murder without a reason… even if perverse.” The stranger had his thumb resting on his lower lip. Light stopped and gestured his maid to do the same, the two hadn’t noticed their presence yet.

“You need a little confidence boost, Near. Wammy picked you for a reason.”

“I’m not sure I can follow your footsteps.”

So this was him, the legendary detective L, Light noticed for himself. Rumours said that L had selected the little bed-wetter Near, and his hideous stepbrother Mello as his successors. L was a living legend, he had graduated Wammy’s several years ago with far more than excellent grades, had been the best law student at Harvard and had worked at the same time as detective, some even said now L was one of the world’s best ones.

Light had hoped he would be one of the students who’d be tutored by L in person, but he was openly pro death penalty and this was completely against Wammy’s teachings. Mello liked to call him conservative extremist, but what did a damn Russian know about how things in America worked. All this liberalism was bringing their system into ruin, there was the need of strict rules and an iron fist justice. Rotten people had to be eliminated from this world, and he still wondered how someone who claimed to work for justice like L, or even the old Wammy, hadn’t understood that yet.

Light hadn’t been idle though, and had founded a secret society of people who shared the same views about justice like him, like his former lover Teru, successful law student at Yale. Nobody knew Light was the mind behind KIRA, and the small group was slowly growing and gaining more and more followers. KIRA’s manifesto was open, and its rule simple, those who break the rules shall be punished. KIRA had even a fan page on Facebook and other social medias, where their views and ideas were shared, and it was very successful.

Once L had declared that groups like KIRA were dangerous and too fanatic, and now Light was finally meeting his enemy. What a wonderful day. But on the other hand, having his rivals so very close, and under the definition of rival he also put in his stepbrother Mello, who once said KIRA’s ideologies are like Hitler’s and the world didn’t need another dictator. Good, it was showtime for Light, and he was already excited.

L was very close to Near while whispering in his ear, maybe a little too much, and it looked like he was kissing the boy’s neck. Light and his maid exchanged glances, he smirked maliciously and let his fingers slowly slid a jade figurine along one of the glass shelves until the border, and then pushed it so it fell on the floor and broke in thousand pieces.

“Mai-lee be careful!” Light lectured the maid and observed carefully how the detective jumped up, putting distance between himself and Near. The guilty look and the slightly flushed cheeks told him that yes, he was kissing the boy's neck. “My apologies, I didn’t mean to interrupt.” Light smiled charmingly while walking closer to them, his pace soft and elegant, earning admiring looks from them both.

Near got up as well, face flushed red in contrast to his pale skin and white clothes, and avoiding Light’s direct eye contact. “L-Light, this is Ryuzaki. He’s tutoring me as well.”

“Oh, so I’m not the only one.” Light flashed a charming smile and extended his hand to so-called Ryuzaki, observing him carefully. Despite his bad posture and loose clothes, Light could tell Ryuzaki was quite tall but rather slim as well. He had very messy black hair and huge grey, void gazing eyes, similar to Near’s, and the deep dark shadows under his eyes revealed that he was either insomniac or a workaholic, or both. Light guessed he was more or less twenty-five years old, and he apparently wasn’t well-mannered, because instead of shaking hands with Light, he just stood there and chewed on the nail of his thumb while staring at him. This was a major shortcoming at Wammy’s school, because a lot of boys there weren’t well-behaved and the teachers did nothing to change that. The education was excellent nevertheless, but still, Light wasn’t really satisfied.

Light stood still there with his arm extended to Ryuzaki, his eyes urging him to shake hands. “Light Yagami.”

Ryuzaki slowly lowered his hand from his mouth, cleaned it on his white t-shirt and then, finally, he took Light’s hand and shook it firmly. “The top student at Wammy’s.” He smirked and Light nodded, returning the smile.

“Ryuzaki was a top student at Wammy’s too.” Near stood behind Light, twisting a white strand of hair with his fingers, and stared at the detective.

“Oh.” Light faked to be surprised. “Nice to meet you.” He was still holding L’s pale hand, noticing his skin was even paler than Mello’s, whose skin was extraordinarily fair toned. But unlike his brother, he didn’t look really healthy, he seemed the kind of person who never went outside if not absolutely necessary.

“Ryuzaki will teach criminal psychology at Harvard next year.”

“Will you study law too, Light?” Ryuzaki let go of Light’s hand and put both his hands in his jeans’ pockets, one of his feet scratched the other. Light noticed only now that the young man was in fact bare feet. Ryuzaki was indeed weird, but something about him intrigued Light a lot. Maybe his firm handshake, or his piercing eyes who seemed to read his soul, the malicious glimpse in his pupils that revealed Ryuzaki’s brilliant mind.

“Of course.” Light grinned, putting his hands on his hips, and not breaking eye contact with the raven-haired man. Oh, there was something intriguing in him, and Light’s predatory instinct was triggered. It would have _a lot_ of benefits to keep Ryuzaki close.

“Yale or Harvard?” The left corner of his lips shifted up, his lips curling to a creepy smirk.

“I haven’t picked yet.”

“You should go to Harvard.” Light could hear Near almost moaning behind him, his breath a little accelerated. Apparently that twit had a crush on his tutor. That was interesting.

A phone was ringing, and Ryuzaki pulled it out from his pocket, holding it between thumb and index finger. Light’s eyebrow shifted up as he turned around to take the call without apologising for the interruption.

“I have to go.” Ryuzaki stuffed the mobile in the pocket and picked up a pair of old, completely worn-out sneakers. “Same time next week?”

Near nodded gingerly, and both him and Light observed Ryuzaki putting on his shoes without tying the strings. He left without saying goodbye, walking slowly and shuffling feet. What a weird guy. Near sighed and rested his head on Light’s shoulder.

  
  
  
  


***

 

The fiery red Camaro was parked outside an apartment block in Brooklyn, Mello looked down to it from the window on the third floor. The loft was quite modern, not very huge but comfortable, walls tagged with explicit hentai artworks, the smell of weed and incense filling the room. It was so familiar in here.

“Some fuckass has warned the Cali guy about me!” Mello jumped from the window sill and walked forth and back through the room, smoking a cigarette.

“Any idea who it could be?” The raven-haired guy asked him while sorting pot seeds from weed, and eating strawberry jam from the jar.

“Dunno.” Mello crushed the cigarette butt in the ashtray. Beyond observed him carefully, Mello was outrageously pissed, he knew him well. The blonde was biting nervously his lips, then reached for a chocolate bar in his bag and his teeth started to assault it brutally. Adorable.

Beyond was Mello's only real friend in New York. They had met the year prior as Mello had been sent away from his father's and his stepmother's wedding party, and went to the next goth club, The Crüxshadows were playing that night, but the bouncer didn't want to let him in, the boy obviously too young. Beyond, who was already 21, had led him in with himself. It was immediate affinity, they had spent the evening drinking and dancing, and as _Marilyn My Bitterness_ was played, they were fucking in the toilet.

Beyond had taken him under his wing, as a former Wammy Boy, he liked the young troublemaker and they had a lot of common interests, among them were music and movies.

“Where's your Cali boy from?”

“San Francisco.” Beyond chuckled and shoved another spoon of strawberry jam in his mouth. “What? I don't know anyone there.” Mello sat on Beyond's desk and looked down at him, in his venom green eyes, surrounded by dark make-up, eyeballs red from too much ganja smoking.

“Sure you do. A.”

“A?” Mello frowned. “You mean Anthony La Rosa?” He rabidly snapped another piece of chocolate and snatched some of Beyond's weed to build a joint. “He hates me cause I'm better than him at football.”

“Soccer.” Beyond corrected him while cleaning the jam jar with his finger.

“Whatever.” Mello fired up the joint and closed his eyes, taking a deep drag.

“I don’t think that’s the reason.”

“Alright, then maybe he’s shocked cause once he caught me sucking off Mike after the training.”

Beyond chuckled for himself, Mello threw him a questioning look. “He wasn't shocked. He was probably jealous.”

“You’re fucking kidding me.”

“He's visiting me once a month. And not to buy weed.” Beyond sucked his fingers clean. “As soon as he'd come, he'd freak out: What are you doing? I'm not a fag. If you tell, I'll kick your ass!” He mimicked Anthony, and Mello chuckled grimly.

“Ugh, fucking phony. I hate such people.” Mello pulled again from the joint and passed it to Beyond. “When will you meet him again?”

“Tomorrow maybe?” Beyond smirked evilly and leaned back on the chair, taking greedy drags from the joint. “I'll casually leave my door open.” He winked at Mello, it would be nice to give that motherfucker a lesson.

Mello sucked a square of chocolate and chuckled impishly. He got up from the desk and walked to the keyboard next to the window. “Can you put on something else?” He switched it on and selected the synth filter.

“Thought you like The Cure.” Beyond carefully observed Mello, who was standing there, back facing him. He was wearing extremely tight black jeans, Beyond always wondered how his balls didn't protest at that torture, and a cropped bandshirt, platform creepers, total black, as always. God bless Mello for that sinfully long legs and his ass, and above all, for the small back dimples on his lower back.  
“I'm not in the mood.”

“What's your mood then?”

Mello didn't answer but started to play a melody on the keyboard, Beyond closed his eyes and enjoyed the sound Mello's skilled fingers produced on his crappy old Yamaha. Such a waste of talent having him at Wammy's, he should really try a music career. Mello slightly tapped one of his feet in rhythm with the music, causing his hips to move a little. Beyond's eyes opened and stared at his ass, extinguished the joint in the tray and got slowly up, as if Mello's music was calling him like the luring song of a siren. Slowly, like a cat at prey, Beyond sneaked behind Mello, breathed on his exposed neck, his wet lips pressed an innocent kiss on his nape. Beyond's fingers ran softly along Mello's trained arms, teeth sank softly in his pale skin.   
“Sleep here tonight?” Beyond whispered in his ear, eyes closed, Mello's music still mesmerising him.

“If you insist.”

“I do. I bought silk rope… I'd like to try shibari with you.”

“What's that?” Mello turned around, looking up to the taller boy, getting closer and licking his jawline.

“That Japanese bondage stuff.” Beyond cupped Mello's chin and sucked softly his chocolate flavoured lips. He slipped his tongue in Mello’s mouth, and as he did so, he ran his hands slowly along Mello’s back, tugged them in the back pockets of his skinny jeans, and squeezed his toned ass. Mello deepened their kiss, his kisses were always needy and craving for more, and devoured the sticky, strawberry flavoured mouth.

Beyond’s lips travelled along Mello’s soft neck, nipped not so gently at his collarbone. He fumbled in the pocket of his faded jeans and checked time on his mobile. “Let's do it now, I've to watch Game of Thrones later.”

Mello shrugged him off and walked to the desk. “Ugh. The books are better.” He rolled his eyes and bent over the desk to select a playlist on YouTube.

“Of course, but not everyone likes to read.” Beyond slapped that perfect ass, long fingers squeezed one of his buttocks.

“Well, I do.” The raven-haired man turned the blonde boy around and made him sit on the desk. He was way taller than Mello, but his hunched over posture made them stand on eye level.

“You like writing too.” Beyond cackled creepily, his trademark laugh had been weird at the beginning, but Mello had gotten used to it. “Nice sound.”

“A-ha.” Mello’s bedroom look was so damn sensual, the long lashes emphasized by black mascara made his irises shine even brighter. “What about the rope?” He licked Beyond’s nose and smirked evilly. “Teach me how to be a good dom.”

“Don’t worry.” Beyond smiled broadly. “I’m a top.” He opened one of the drawers of his desk and tossed a small glass bottle to him, poppers, of course. Mello got up from the desk and walked slowly, sensually towards the bed, removed the rosary around his neck. God didn’t need to watch him now.

 

“How’s it going with your novel?” Beyond was tying knots on Mello’s chest, the blonde smoked a cigarette until his arms were still free. He was standing naked in front of the bed, Beyond looked briefly at his smartphone, following the tutorial on Youtube.

“Quite good. I took inspiration from you for the villain.”

“Dope.” Beyond laughed satisfied. “I can’t wait to read it. What’s his name there?”

“Beyond Birthday.” Mello smirked and took another drag.

“You idiot.” The older one lowered on his knees and tied knots along one of Mello’s thighs, like shown in the tutorial.

“Well, I couldn’t have called him Blain Bradac, hm?” Beyond tied the rope around the other thigh and then worked upwards again. “But he’s a badass serial killer in there.”

Beyond took Mello’s cigarette and directed him to the bed. “On the bed. I’ve to tie hands and feet.” He was strangely serious, just focused on his task. Mello obeyed and crawled on the bed, feeling already the rope clenching around his body. It was strange, and even if he wasn’t really the submissive type, he was always prone to experiment with Beyond. “Ass up, face down.” Mello did as he said, and let Beyond tie his wrists to the headboard, then crossed his ankles and tied them together, so his hips were up and the knees apart. As he was done, he took a few moments to admire his masterpiece, the blood red rope a perfect contrast to Mello’s flawless porcelain skin. He had bought the silk rope especially to try it with Mello, knowing the blonde’s skin was extremely sensitive and he didn’t like bruises. He didn’t like them, but was way too generous giving them, sharp nails and nasty teeth always digging in the skin of his friend. Not this time though, as Beyond noticed almost with disappointment. He crushed the cigarette in the ashtray.

Mello sent him a questioning look, his head resting on his forearms. “I was just admiring you.” He ruffled Mello’s hair as gesture of reassurance, he still was Beyond’s protégé, not his victim. Beyond walked around the bed and looked at Mello’s exposed ass, biting at the fingernail of his thumb. He was religiously devoted to Mello’s derrière, his ass the temple of lust and debauchery. “Can I ride a rail on your ass?”

“Yeah, but then let’s start!” Impatient as always. Beyond wasn’t surprised. Mello’s cheeks were already flushed red from the rush, the small bottle was still open, standing on the nightstand next to his face.

Beyond grabbed Mello’s rosary and got behind him, unscrewed the cross and formed a small line along Mello’s butt crack, ending right before his entrance. He recognized the drug’s quality, almost uncut. Spoiled brat. Beyond admired briefly the sacrifice he was bringing to the deities of lust, lowered and snuffed the powder from Mello’s ass, leaving behind a tiny amount. He snorted and then spat on his fingers, running the wet tips along the slit, collecting traces of cocaine, and pushed fingers and drug into Mello’s entrance.

Mello groaned loud at the unforeseen penetration. “What the fuck are you doing, BB?”

“I just spoiled your sexy ass with coke.” He chuckled and pushed a third finger in, Mello was relaxing and letting Beyond prepare him.

“You know how expensive that shit is?” Mello protested, but it was too late.

“You’re a rich bastard anyway.”

“My stepmum is, and I can’t just ask her for money to buy drugs.” Mello snapped and moved his ass against Beyond’s hand. “Fuck me now!”

“You’d better ask someone to teach you how to be a sub.” Beyond ripped the strawberry flavoured condom envelope with his teeth, and rolled it with one hand on his hard cock, his other one still busy preparing Mello for him. “You don’t need to be a dom to be dominant.” He withdrew his fingers and pushed his cock in, slowly, feeling Mello’s tightness around him. “Fuck.” He muttered and grabbed Mello’s hips to dive into him deeper, until he was fully sheathed. Mello clenched his teeth at the slight pain, but didn’t retreat, pushing his hips back against Beyond’s groin. Mello’s body language was dominant, wanting, demanding, his lust was greedy, insatiable.

“Never beg, always demand. Even if you bottom. Especially if you bottom.” Beyond started moving his hips, slow but intense. “How does it feel?”

“Fucking good.” Mello panted, feeling the high in his system, popper mixed with cocaine mixed with lust. He looked back, his eyes keeping contact with Beyond’s.

“Good. Know your body.” Mello nodded and licked over his dry lips. Beyond increased his pace drastically and the blonde tried his best to not moan too loud, pulling slightly at his tied wrists.

“Command the other from your position.” Mello nodded again, taking a deep breath as Beyond slammed his cock into him, balls bouncing against his ass.

“Ngh… hit me.” Mello’s eyes sparked, challenging his playmate.

Beyond laughed evilly, slapped Mello’s thigh, quite hard but not extremely painfully. “Can you take it, brat?”

Mello grinned, of course he could. His malicious mind was already scheming how he could use the very same technique to fuck his beloved stepbrother. He closed his eyes and imagined Light tied up like he was that moment, with his perfect ass in the air, wanting to fuck him really hard, so hard that he’d beg him to fuck him again. “Again. Hard.” He opened his eyes again, meeting Beyond’s amused gaze.

Beyond slammed his fist with full force on Mello’s thigh. The blonde groaned from pain, and as Beyond hit him again and again, his legs collapsed and Beyond’s weight pushed him into the mattress. “Get back up!” The older one grabbed the ropes and dragged the blonde’s hips up. “Had enough?”

“Never!” Mello hissed, his eyes still challenging, never retreating. Beyond slapped Mello across the ass, then backhanded it, and finally rough-fucked him as fast as he could. Mello’s muffled moans were drugs for his ears, the pale, delicate skin turning red from the bruises he had caused him. Lovely. Beyond hadn’t had a decent fuck for a while.

Mello arched his back further, to guide Beyond’s cock so it would finally rub against his prostate. He whimpered as he felt him there, jolts of pain tinted pleasure shooting through his manhandled body. “Touch me.”

Beyond leaned forward, licked Mello’s shoulder and resisted the urge to bite down on it, he didn’t want to bruise his skin more than he already had. “You deserve it?”

“I do.” Mello growled and Beyond giggled satisfied, his hand reached for Mello’s cock and stroked him rough, on the limit to painful.

“Like it, brat?”

Mello nodded, bit down on his lower lip and closed his eyes, feeling his climax building up fast. Drugs and excitement increased his lust, bringing Mello over the edge. An explosion shot through his loins and he spilled warm cum in the sheets, moaning exhausted. Beyond felt Mello tightening around him and followed him a few moments later, collapsing on Mello and both landed onto the mattress. The raven-haired boy took a few minutes to regain his breath, put his arm protectively around Mello’s slender body, caressed softly where he had hit him.

 

As he felt ready, Beyond reached for the tissue box, cleaned them both and finally undid Mello's aching arms. He got up and disposed the condom, stretched his body like a satisfied cat, because he truly felt satisfied again. Mello was one of his favourite sex companions, it was easy with him, just sex and no drama.

“Beer?” He asked Mello before walking to the cooking area, and opened the fridge.

“Sure.” Mello stretched his sore body too, glad he could learn something new about himself. He had liked it and he would love to do it to someone. Mello reached for his mobile on the nightstand and closed the poppers bottle. No texts from Light, he was a little sad.

“Can I read your novel?” BB gave Mello a chilled bottle of lager and Mello drank greedily a few sips.

“Yea, open my journal. There's a notepad in it.” The blonde switched on the front camera of his mobile and positioned himself, he still had the red silk rope around his chest. He was sure Light would enjoy a picture of him tied up, maybe he'd made him horny, and he would jerk off or fuck someone thinking of him.

Beyond opened the ties of Mello's heavy leather journal, he was the only person who was allowed to touch that item. He'd never read it of course, and that was probably the reason why Mello didn't feel alarmed when Beyond got close to it. He took out a A5 writing block and browsed briefly through its pages, black elegant ink written words on ivory paper.

“Don't tell me you’re handwriting it.” Beyond lit up a spliff and looked at Mello, putting a jar of strawberry jam and an ashtray on the nightstand.

“Sure. I'm a romantic.” The blonde smiled sensually and took a few selfies, looking lustful in the objective.

“I’d rather say old-fashioned.” The raven-haired boy crawled on the bed, close to Mello, passed him the spliff and started undoing the knots, Mello smoked and added a filter to the selfie and send it to Light.

_Wish you were here..._

“What are you doing?” Beyond wondered as he noticed Mello’s nostalgic smile.

“Just sending a sexy selfie to Light.” Mello raised his arms so Beyond could slide the rope from his sore body, skin already bruised from the tight wrapping. He won’t be able to run around half naked for a few days. Or he could give a fuck and do it anyway, and most probably Mello would go for the second option.

“Mello, I'm your best friend.” Beyond huffed and gulped a few sips of beer. “Light is a bastard. Don't ever trust him.” Beyond knew that well, he was in the senior year as Light was a freshman. He remembered that little devil, the devious look in his eyes. Everything he said, everything he did, was a lie. Beyond knew Mello had a crush on his malicious stepbrother, and that triggered his protective instinct towards him, even if it was useless, since Mello was stubborn as hell. If he wanted something, there was no way to make him change his mind. Mello was the type of person who had to crush his head against the wall multiple times before he’d realised he was wrong.

“I don't trust him. But he's hot and I love him.” Mello smiled softly and laid back onto the cushions. Beyond threw the rope in a corner of the room and shifted close to Mello.

“He will never be in a relationship with you.” Light Yagami was not openly bisexual, let alone show himself with another guy in public, said guy being his stepbrother. No, Light had his marvellous facade to keep up, to play the golden boy, the perfect high society man. Beyond warned Mello, scattered ashes in the tray and began reading Mello’s story, after briefly checking time on his mobile. He still had half an hour.

“We are made for each other.” Mello sighed and turned around, snuggling closer to Beyond. Lack of affection was a serious issue in Mello’s life and Beyond was the only person he could let close, even if it was very rare that Mello let himself go.

“What about the cute nerd you want to fuck?” Beyond put his arm around the younger one, ruffling his hair playfully. “Maybe you could date him.”

“He's just a conquest. If I fuck him, I’ll finally fuck Light too.” Mello closed his eyes and smiled. “And then he’ll love me like I love him.” His hand touched through the sheets and found his smartphone. He unlocked the screen, still no text from Light.

 

* * *

 

[Dust by M.O.O.N.](https://youtu.be/phL6fDiYNJk) \- the song Mello plays on BB's keyboard 

[S P A C E   T R I P](https://youtu.be/wOMwO5T3yT4) \- the playlist Mello and BB listen to while they fuck (who knows the game Hotline Miami will appreciate) 

[Marilyn, My Bitterness by The Crüxshadows](https://youtu.be/qIccqkgu7ms) \- the song where Mello and BB fucked for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I've put "Mello" and "no drama" in the same sentence.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading  
> J & N


	3. Manipulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Light and Mello are getting closer to their targets, manipulation is the key to get what they want.

 

He woke up early that day, he couldn't sleep for long as always. He put on his clothes and just left, his next stop home. It was about a week he wasn't there anymore, and he already missed _him_.

Mello entered the huge luxury flat, greeted the housekeeper with a nod. It smelled of coffee, but as he entered the kitchen, nobody was in there. He must have been still asleep.

Mello opened carefully the heavy wooden door, slipped into the room. Sun was already shining, the blinders not fully down, as usual. Golden light filled the room, Mello's eyes shifted to the bed. And there he was, the sleeping god, lying there like a Greek bronze statue. Mello sighed, walked silently and put two cups of steaming coffee on the nightstand. He slipped off his shoes, still wearing the clothes of the day before, and crawled slowly on the bed, until he was on all four on top of Light. Mello looked down to him, he even looked perfect when he was sleeping, could the world be more unfair. Chest slightly raising, coppery hair a bit messy around his face, long lashes resting against cheeks.

“Prekrasnyi…” the blonde whispered, and there he was, longing again for his stepbrother’s forbidden touch.

Light's eyes opened slightly and he blinked a few times, a bit surprised to find his younger brother there, above him, icy irises looking at him with adoration.

 

Mello's eyes narrowed over Light’s handsome features, finally finding his almond eyes. Light raised a hand and cupped Mello's cheek, thumb brushing softly his lips. Everyone fell for Light’s angelic face, for his gentle look, his perfect manners. Everyone but Mello, Mello had looked past his facade, he knew exactly how debauched Light was, how evil he could be under circumstances. Light was a conniving, he was an unfeeling man. Mello knew him well, and he loved him regardless, or because of that. Mello wasn't attracted to his facade, no, Mello was in love with _him_ , the real Light. He never understood his feelings for Light, he loved, adored him, sometimes he hated him, because he was so goddamn perfect, because he didn't want to share himself to Mello.

“Slept well, your highness?” Mello reached for one of the cups on the nightstand and gave one to Light, who accepted gladly.

“Mmmh kinda.” Light purred in response, drank lazily some warm coffee, smiling against the rim of the cup. Ah, devotion, what a sweet way to start the day.

 

“So you got tied up and fucked yesterday?” Light purred, put the empty cup on the nightstand and cupped Mello's cheek again.

“You can do the same to me when you win the bet.” He chuckled softly and kissed Light’s thumb. “Or you can fuck me now, I wouldn't complain.”

He lowered and kissed him on the lips, Light opened his mouth a little, the tip of his tongue brushed Mello's upper one, slid in his mouth, he tasted of bittersweet coffee and desperate desire. Light's hand ran smoothly along Mello's spine and led his hips down onto his, and fuck, Light had his huge morning glory there. Mello rolled his hips, completely aware that his stepbrother was naked underneath the ivory silk sheets. Light chuckled softly as Mello groaned, feeling his boner against his ass. He was so needy, wasn't he? Light slipped his hand under the cropped bandshirt, looked briefly at the bruises on his sides. Needless to say Light was jealous, he was avid for his attention, for his devotion.

Light grabbed the collar of his top and pulled him down again, assaulting his soft lips with another demanding kiss. Mello's fingers touched Light’s strong shoulders, his pectorals, blackened fingernails raked softly that perfect golden skin. Light's hand ran through Mello's hair, pulled slightly, his other hand was holding his hip, his own slightly rolling up, rubbing his hard cock against Mello's ass. Mello moaned softly in Light's mouth, felt so lovingly constrained, and feared his jeans could explode any moment.

Light's lips moved from his mouth to his cheek. “Have you succeeded?” He whispered in Mello's ear and squeezed his ass, earning another needy moan from his brother. Mello shook his head and was craving another kiss from Light, but he was busy nipping his ear lobe. He felt shivers through his body, and fuck, he wanted him so bad.

“I've heard your stoner boy is too lazy to fuck.” Light purred and chuckled evilly.

“Well, I'm not…” Mello grinded his hips down, he wanted to feel that damn cock in him. Now.

“Mmmh... you still smell of weed and someone else, you could at least have showered.”

“I have.”

“Well, I'm not into fucking second hand.” Light pushed him away and checked the time. Mello groaned and fell into the mattress next to him. “You slept with BB?”

Mello shrugged, he knew Light couldn't stand his friend. Beyond was not easy to get along with, and the fact that he had been kicked out from Wammy's didn't make things easier. Light was pissed as fuck because the grade point average of their school had dropped. The fact that his already problematic brother was hanging out with him bothered Light not indifferently.

“You really have a thing for freaks.” Light's tone could be so really offensive, even if he didn't say much. The brunette got up, presenting his statuary body, and stretching his muscles in front of the huge mirror. “Anyway I'm busy today.”

“Got a date with someone?”

“Yeah, with Near.”

Mello's eyes met Light’s reflected in the mirror. “Oh fuck me Light, you prefer to hang out with that albino sheep than fucking me?” Light didn't answer and walked towards his private bathroom. Asshole. When would Mello stop falling for Light's tricks. “Can I shower with you?”

“Thought you've already showered.” Light slammed the door close and Mello heard the water running. It was always the same, he made him horny and then refused to satisfy him. Bastard.

Well, fuck then. Mello made himself comfortable, unzipped his jeans and took out his painfully throbbing cock. Skinny jeans looked great, but weren't really practical when it came to this, the material was stretchy, but not enough. Mello turned his body sideways, buried his nose in the sheets, smelling Light's body scent in there. Oh, sweet obsession. He was already thrusting in his hand, his wet tip touching the soft, silky sheets, thinking about the owner of the bed, longing to feel his body, wondering how he would feel. Hastily, the blonde lowered his jeans further, freed ass and hips from the tight material. He spat in his hand, two of his fingers traced his needy entrance, pushed them in, groaned at the feeling, his hole still sore from last night. Mello panted as he finger-fucked himself, and stroked his cock hard, fast, as always so desperate, thinking about Light, inhaling the soft scent in the sheets. The fact that Light would freak out made the whole thing more exciting to him, a little revenge for all the times Light fooled him. Ah, sweet vendetta.

He clenched the silk between his teeth as his fingers rubbed his prostate, and he thrust a last time in his hand, releasing cum everywhere. It took him a few moments to come back from his high, he cleaned himself in Light's luxurious bed clothes, and pulled his jeans up again.

 

Light came back a few minutes later, Mello was still laying in his bed. But something wasn't right there, it smelled of neediness and… cum?

“Did you just jerk off in my sheets?”

Mello stretched and smirked mischievously. Light sat on the bed beneath him, he ran his index finger along the bridge of Mello's nose, traced his lips, slowly down his chin and neck, then played with Mello's rosary. He unscrewed the crucifix and snorted a tiny amount of cocaine through each nostril. Mello frowned. “Are you not overdoing lately? It's only 9am.”

“Let's see _you_ have to meet with Near!” Light snapped and got up from the bed.

“Hahaha, I'd be drunk.” Mello giggled and his eyes widened as Light let the towel fall on the ground nonchalantly, standing there, back facing Mello, presenting him his toned ass. Mello crossed himself.

 

***

 

Light and Near were hanging out in a private park, sitting on a wooly blanket with sheep printed all over. Near had brought it. Light had brought potato chips for their picnic, but forgot to bring anything else except a flask with warm tea, but Near didn't really seem interested in food. He had again the white puzzle with him, and played with it, not really caring about the rest. Light sighed, he was going to need a lot of patience with _albino sheep_ , like his brother had called him earlier.

Light wore a short-sleeved polo shirt, with a casual beige cardigan for comfort and his usual khakis. Near was dressed in all white again. Both had their comfort zone regarding clothes.

They chatted while Light brushed Near's white hair, which was all matted from lack of care. He seemed to twirl pieces of his hair while he spoke, but clearly hadn't met a hairbrush anytime recently. Why didn't his adoptive parents care for the boy’s look, he couldn't really run around with pyjama-like clothes and a mess on his head.  
_‘Fucking lazy albino sheep,’_ Light was thinking, while detangling Near's soft locks. It wasn't really easy, because the boy was constantly twisting strands of hair with his fingers. It was time to do something.

“Alright Near, you don’t want to be more popular?” Light tried to be as tactful as possible.

“I don’t know, I’m not very outgoing.” Near shrugged and seemed to have little interest in that.

“Having just good grades is not enough, you need a social life too. People don't like creeps.”

Near spilled the puzzle on the blanket, and started again to put pieces together. “I don't know what to do… to be like you.”

“Well, first thing, stop taking your meds.” Near frowned. “They make you look weird.” Of course, he wanted Near’s downfall, and whatever dysfunction Near had, was keeping him from being focused. If Near dropped his meds, his grades would drop too. It wouldn’t be good for the school but it would be much easier to persuade him this way. And Light had already been accepted by Princeton, Yale, Columbia and Harvard. It wasn't really a matter anymore. Near shrugged but nodded at the same time.

"I heard you went on a date with Kiyomi. She's a pretty girl. Meeting people is nice."

“Yeah, my mum arranged a meeting with her.” Near huffed. "She was ok but wouldn't stop talking about her ex, some narcissist with a god complex. What a psycho."

"Oh really?" Near couldn't see Light's pissed off expression, but he felt the sharp tug on the hairbrush.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry, there was an ugly knot," Light automatically said, but giggled silently behind Near's back.

"She invited me for a slumber party but I'm scared."

Light rolled his eyes. A slumber party indeed. He couldn't believe this kid was just two years younger than himself. It wasn't slumber that hoe wanted to do, it never was. He'd spent enough time in her bed with no slumber involved. Too much time, actually. Such a useless bitch, first she had fucked him and then Teru. But what about him and Near now? He had to investigate it.

"Why are you scared?" He asked, still brushing the white locks. Near seemed really lost to the world, he'd be so easy to manipulate.

"I just don't want to do that kind of stuff with a _girl_ ," He said the word _girl_ as though it was some kind of disease. "But I'm told I should want to."

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" Light wondered if Near had already tried something or if he stood outside of all this.

"No, ewwww," The sheep reached a hand up to grab a piece of hair from Light's grip, so he could twirl it.

"If you've never kissed, how do you know you won't like it?” Near gave a shrug as response. Light sighed, alright, it was time to wheel the heavy artillery. “You can practise with me, right now."

Near froze as he realised what Light just had proposed him. "But that would be gay and my mother would get mad at me." Light smirked for himself, it was easier than he had thought. Light's charisma was so very strong, and not even a sociophobic like Near could resist him.

"Oh sweetie. Everyone has some gay in them. Trust me, I should know. All young people experiment with their friends, of all genders. They just don't talk about it. You're old enough to go against your mother's wishes, you know." He placed his hands on Near's shoulders, thumbs brushed him gently, letting him understand he was safe with him.

"Come on, turn around. I'll show you exactly what to do." Light’s honeyed voice told him softly, Near did as he was told and Light leaned in to leave a soft kiss on the other boy's lips.

"OK?" He asked, and Near nodded, grey eyes blinking incredulous. "Good. I'm going to use my tongue now. Don't get scared, just let our tongues meet and get to know each other."

Near leaned in before Light had even finished talking. Light put his hand on Near's cheek, pressed their lips together, then his tongue slipped carefully in Near's virgin mouth. Light expected him to taste like diapers, but fortunately it was not the case. Near tasted of nothing at all.

They made out, softly at first but increasing intensity until Light moved his hand to get a feel of Near's ass. _Tight and firm,’_ He thought to himself. _‘Nice.’_ Light tried to break the kiss but Near's mouth didn't want to let go, wanting greedily to get more kisses from him. Light had to hold his shoulders again and push him away gently.

"So, now you know how to kiss. Do you think you'd want to do that with Kiyomi now?"

The albino shook his head. "No. The problem is I don't want to do that with any girl. But I want to do it with you again."   
"OK, but no. We are just friends. I'm not a gay."

"I am," Near said softly, licking over his wet lips, as if he could taste more of Light through the traces of saliva.

“Alright then, what about Teru? I've heard he likes you.” Light poured two cups of tea from the flask and gave one to Near.

“Mmmh, I don't know. Teru is in the KIRA organisation and Ryuzaki told me to stay away from him. He's kinda obsessive, too.” Near poured some sugar in the tea.

"Hmm, you could always do that with Ryuzaki." Light's eyes sparked.

“Ryuzaki?" Near looked at Light as though he'd grown another head.

"Yes, Ryuzaki. He's crazy about you. It's so obvious." Oh, that could be interesting, an illicit love affair between a sixteen-year-old student and his ten-year older tutor.

"He writes me love letters. He has this notebook he loans me. My mother thinks it's Ryuzaki's notes for the lessons he's giving me, but it's not."

"Do you reply?" Light wondered, and took a sip of Earl Grey tea. He got this weird tea-drinking habit from his stepbrother, it felt so noble and classy.

"No. I like him a lot though." Near started crying, which shocked Light. The kid was usually so monotone. It seemed Ryuzaki had touched him. He'd touch him in other ways soon enough, if all went according to plan. Light smirked evilly against the rim of the porcelain cup.

"Your mother can't know. She'd just try to ruin it. But you're allowed be gay, Near. It's ok." Light took one of Near's hands and brushed it softly with his thumb.

"She thinks he's a complete weirdo too."

_‘She's not wrong,’_ Light thought but kept that particular judgement to himself. Ryuzaki was indeed a weird man, but something about him turned him on.

"Let me see L's notes. I'll help you write back. I'm excellent at writing love letters.” Well, actually it was his hideous stepbrother who was good with putting words on paper, but Near didn't need to know. Near had to think Light was good at everything. “He'll eat you up in no time."

"Eat me? I do not think he is a cannibal."

Light brushed a stray piece of hair behind Near's ear. "Nate River, you have so much to learn. Luckily for you, I am the master of such matters. We will work together on this." Light put his hand on his chest, as if he was giving him his word of honour.

"I think you are my first friend," Near said as he shifted closer and kissed Light's cheek.

An old memory flashed into Light's mind, but flew back out before he could dwell on it. He was sure this Ryuzaki character reminded him of someone, he couldn't quite place it, but he suspected it was no one good for him. Then again, no one was any good to Light. Once he manipulated them, he just dropped them. The sheep would be no different. He'd be different as in sluttier, but he'd be ditched all the same.   


 

***

 

Mello lit up a cigarette and took place on the small desk in his room. He put on his reading glasses, opened his leather journal, browsing slowly through the pages. Time to update his entry for _Matt Jeevas_. That boy was quite hard to get, dammit. Mello took a deep drag, feeling nicotine scratching his throat, then he unscrewed the Mont Blanc pen, ready to let words flow on the paper. But as soon as the ink stained the sheet, Mello heard loud reggae music interrupting his thoughts.

“Suka blyat!” Mello muttered and slammed the cigarette in the ashtray. “I. Can’t. Fucking. Focus.” He took a chocolate bar from the drawer and snapped off a piece, letting it melt on his tongue.

Mello rushed out of his room, following the hallway down, walking past a few rooms and then stopped in front of the door where the loud music was coming from.

“Excuse me!” He knocked furiously at the door, but froze as the occupant of said room opened the door. So this was the room Matt was living in.

 

Matt stood in front of him with a huge set of Bluetooth headphones, orange-tinted glasses still hiding his eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“Your music’s too loud.” Mello frowned, wondering why Matt was wearing headphones when the music was blasting from the stereo.

“Ah.” Matt shrugged, noticing that Mello was wearing glasses, and he found that detail so very cute. “Does it bother you?”

“I was trying to read.” Mello lied, and smelled that way too known scent in the air. “Are you smoking weed?”

“Uhm…” Mello pushed Matt back in his room and closed the door behind them. The TV was on, and a videogame was paused.

“Drugs are not allowed here.”

Matt’s eyes fell from Mello’s face to his rosary. He wasn’t wearing it the last time. Unlike the day before, Mello was wearing super tight, ripped skinny jeans, a cropped bandshirt, always showing off his perfectly shaped Adonis belt.

“You don’t seem one to follow the rules.” Matt raised an eyebrow, Mello walked past him, following the trail of weed.

“I’m just warning you.” Mello took the joint and pulled from it before giving it back to Matt.

“What’cha reading?” The redhead giggled.

“The Fountainhead.”

Matt threw him a questioning look, puffing at the joint. “You’re reading The Fountainhead?”

“Uh-huh.” Mello stepped closer to him. It wasn't a proper lie, Mello was reading that book, just not at that moment. “The way Howard makes love to Dominique…” Mello purred sensually, lips curling to a predatory smile. “... most romantic scene in all of literature.”

“R-romantic?” Matt avoided his eyes, stepped back until his ass hit the desk. “He rapes her.”

Mello was in front of him now, both hands leaning on the desk on each side of Matt’s hips. “Points of view…”

Matt felt Mello’s warm breath on his face, he licked his lips nervously. “If… if y-you say so.” Mello smirked as he felt Matt’s nervousness. “Why don’t you come and join me for a swim and we’ll discuss it.”

Matt could not explain to himself why the hell he was feeling so nervous, he was usually so relaxed. Mello was gay but that didn’t mean anything. What was he afraid of? It was just a guy asking another guy to hang out together. “I-I don’t know.” Matt answered so adorably gun-shy, Mello snickered and dropped the feral attitude, put on again the nice guy facade.

“Pleaseee.” He dramatically begged, making puppy eyes. Oh shit, Matt had just realised that exactly those eyes made him weak. “It’s such a beautiful day. We can smoke weed outside.” Mello took the joint from Matt’s hand and pulled from it a last time before extinguishing it in the tray.

“Alright.” Matt giggled. “Give me a minute, I’ll be right down.”

“Meet me at the pool.” Mello winked and walked out of Matt’s room. As soon as the door closed, Matt exhaled a breath he wasn’t realising he was holding.

He picked his swim trunks from the travel bag, because of course he hadn't unpacked his stuff yet. Matt wasn't really one to care for order or organisation, and deep into him he still hoped he'd go back to California. He quickly undressed and threw the clothes randomly around the room, put on the trunks and threw the towel around his neck. Before leaving though, he took a last glimpse at the mirror and removed the goggles from his face. His eyes were red, dammit, but well, Mello knew what he was doing right before. Matt giggled to himself and fixed an unlit joint behind his ear.

He looked at his smartphone before leaving. He had an unread text from Misa. _I’ll see you tonight?_

_Sure, pick me up at the dorm._ Matt quickly typed the reply and sent her the right location. Misa was a nice girl, and a date with her would be lovely, but he wasn't in the mood to leave his comfort zone. Matt put down the smartphone and left to meet Mello.

 

***

 

Mello was waiting for Matt at the pool outside, his phone rang. “Oh, fuck me.” He rolled his eyes and took the call.

“Fucked him yet?” Light asked him in Japanese, Mello frowned.

“I’m working on it.” Mello replied in Light’s native language, he wasn’t very fluent but was working on it.

“Loser.” Light’s evil chuckle was like ringing bells.

“Blow me.”

“Mmmh… you wish.” Light purred sensually, and Mello sharpened his hearing. There was a slight noise in the background, a noise he knew too well, and Light’s ragged breath confirmed his suspicion.

“Are you getting a blowjob?” Light chuckled as answer. “Is it as good as mine?”

“Not in the slightest.” Light looked down at the blonde head bobbing up and down, he rested one of his slender thighs on the girl’s shoulders. “You’re more passionate.” Light whispered and provoked his younger brother’s jealousy, like Mello had done the night before.

Mello couldn’t resist the urge to bring his brother’s attention to him, to think at him while someone else was busy sucking him off. “I’d suck your balls too…”

“What else would you do…?” Light moaned softly in the telephone, oh sweet bastard.

“I’d kneel in front of you, your highness…” Light’s cock twitched as Mello addressed him this way, and Mello was so pretty sure about it. “I’d suck you deeply like that day in your room… taste your sweet skin… then…” Mello snapped a square of chocolate. “I’d suck passionately one of your balls… then the other… lick you everywhere...” The blonde purred and paused, and felt Light’s tension, he wanted to hear more. “Then, I’d lift your hips and fuck your ass with my tongue…”

Mello gave Light a few moments to realise what he’d said. The brunette panted excited, did he really say that? Would he really do that? Light felt his cock twitching again, so very close to his apex.  “Go on.”

“I’d eat your ass and jerk you off at the same time… do it hard and fast until you come and then… let you come on my face…” Mello whispered sensually, feeling his own member reacting to his own teasing.

Light moaned and grabbed a fistful of Misa’s hair and yanked it back. He thrust a few times in his hand and released over her face, his tip smeared cum on her lips as long as his cock was hard.

“Did I make you come?” Mello smirked evilly.

Light raised from the sofa, threw a few tissues at Misa before walking in his private bathroom to wash off himself.

“I’d make you come every day, my beloved, if only you’d be with me.”

“That will never happen.” Light looked at himself in the mirror, fuck he was really bewildered. That little devil. “Anyway… your stoner boy is still too lazy to fuck.”

“How do you know?” Mello wondered and frowned.

“I’ve my sources.” Light chuckled and cleaned his soft member with a wash cloth.

“I’ve a boner. Take care of it.”

“I’m busy,” and with that, Light hung up.

Mello touched his aching cock through the jeans and groaned, frustrated. That damn bastard. He hated Light when he did this, but it also made him more desperate for his brother’s attention. It was the eternal vicious cycle, the cat and mouse game. Mello though, was slowly losing his patience. He wanted Light, _needed_ him.

He was hard and Matt would come soon, and his cock wouldn’t go down so fast, nor hadn’t he time to masturbate. _‘I need a cold shower.’_ Mello took off his clothes and turned on the pool shower, stepped under the stream of freezing water.

 

***  


Misa cleaned her face and reached for her purse, rummaged through it and plucked out her smartphone. She unlocked the screen, where a picture of her and Light was set as wallpaper.

_Sure, pick me up at the dorm._ Pick him up at the dorm? Matt had sent her a damn location on WhatsApp? What was wrong with this guy, he was super cute and smart, but where were his manners?

Light came out of his bathroom, wearing only boxer shorts and an unbuttoned shirt.

“We'll meet tonight.”

“Nice.”

“Can I have your driver and your car? Please?” Misa was begging, still on her knees.

“For what? Is that guy too lazy to move his ass to the city?” Misa nodded and Light rolled his eyes.

“Okay but don't fuck in there. Take a damn room.”

“Thank you Liiiiight!” Misa jumped up and hugged him tightly.

“Anyway…” Light sat on the couch and turned on the TV. “I've talked to my lawyer. I won't let you report Mello for the sex tape.”

“But-”

“He's still my brother and I won't let him get in trouble. I'm willing to pay a hacker to take it down from the internet and you could come up with a story that you were forced to do it. It could boost your career. People love tragic stories.”

“Ah. And your brother?”

“Well, his face isn't visible.” Light sighed, at least Mello was so smart to not frame his own face on the tape. But still he was an idiot for doing something like this, and Misa was an idiot for getting involved with Mello. He had gay written all over his face, how could she think that he was interested in her?

Light really wondered what was wrong with those blondes obsessing about him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 comes soon, we had to split this chapter in two because it was too long.  
> Stay tuned for Matt and Mello in the pool and Mello and BB being freaks.


	4. First Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mello finally makes the first move to get in Matt's good graces.

 

 

Matt arrived to the pool, and froze at the sight that was welcoming him. The blonde was standing under the pool shower with his back facing him. There wasn't anything wrong about it, except for the fact that he was  _ completely  _ naked. Matt remained there, silent, and stared at Mello who seemed to be unaware of the pair of eyes watching him carefully. Matt observed the blonde's athletic physique, his toned ass, his long legs proudly showing off muscles, typical footballer’s legs. A small cross had been inked into his skin, right between his shoulder blades, another small tattoo adorned his lower back, but what concerned him where the bruises everywhere, especially on his thighs. 

Matt raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat. The blonde turned around, icy eyes stared shamelessly at him. 

Fuck. Mello wasn't prepared for this. Not for the fact he has been seen naked, he didn't give a fuck about that, but Matt standing there, wearing only swim trunks. He'd even managed to take off his weird goggles, which surprised him. Really, fuck.

Mello's eyes shifted lower to study Matt's body, his look predatory. Matt's arms and shoulders were strong, Mello hadn't noticed all those muscles under Matt's loose t-shirt. His upper abs were a little defined, but his stomach wasn't toned like Mello's. Matt had the typical stoner belly. 

Unlike his super-perfect stepbrother, who had flawless skin and a statuary physique, hair always styled and never out of place, and dressed like he just left a photo shoot for some fancy designer; Matt's beauty wasn't flawless at all. His eyes were a bit reddish, and he had slight circles under his eyes, his hair was a messy mop. Matt wasn't perfect, Matt was authentic, he was unique. And exactly that threw Mello out of mind. _ ‘Fuck me, Jesus…’  _

Luckily Matt had those adorable freckles that made him look cute, or he was unfairly too hot to be true. But still, Mello had to think about Matt on his knees, blowing him and looking up at him with those cerulean puppy eyes. He needed a good amount of self-control that his cock didn't jump up at the thought. 

Matt felt Mello's icy eyes lingering over every inch of his body, a mischievous smirk glimpsed on his lip. He didn't really have to worry, did he? Mello was just a strange guy… right?

Matt came back to his senses and put the towel on the grass, then jumped in the cool water. 

Mello dived in the water too and emerged in front of Matt, the redhead lifted a brow. 

“You swim naked?” 

“A-ha Sherlock.” Mello grinned as he looked at Matt's surprised face. “I'm Russian.”

“Well, I'm Russian too, but I don't use it as excuse to be naked.” 

_ ‘Uuuh touché.’ _ Mello bit down on his lower lip and swam a few times forth and back. 

 

“You know, it amazes me that someone thinks a guy as nice as you could be so horrible.”

“What, you’ve got another warning?” 

Matt shrugged and got out of the pool, dried his hands and face, and put a joint between his lips, firing it up. “Someone's insistently telling me you're not a nice guy.” Matt sat at the poolside, his feet dipped in the water. Mello swam close to him and leaned his arms on the border.

“C’mon, who told you? Maybe a guy who’s pissed because he wanted something serious.”

“I doubt it.” Matt took a drag and passed the joint to Mello. 

“You could at least tell me who's badmouthing me, so my fist and their face can meet.” The blonde clenched his teeth, ah there was the Russian temperament, Matt smiled softly, he almost missed it from his childhood.

“I'm sorry, Mel. I'm not a rat.” Mel? That was new, but it sounded ... lovely. “Tell me what I should think.” Mello looked in Matt's puppy eyes, and goddammit, why in bloody hell did he feel like telling him the truth. Well, he couldn't just tell him that he was a bored, spoiled brat, that he aimed to be as powerful and charismatic as his brother. He couldn't just confess he was whoring himself to get whatever he wanted.

There was a long moment of weird silence between them, but Matt didn't seem to mind. He was just there and looked gently down at him, kind smile on his lips. 

“You were right, ya know?” Mello gave him back the joint and turned his body to face the water, his elbows propping him up on the edge of the pool. 

“‘bout what?” He took a deep drag and exhaled circles of smoke. “Smoking weed at the pool?”

Mello chuckled softly and threw his long hair back. “I’m not a happy person.” He didn't turn his face to Matt, pretending to look for something in the water. 

“Guessed so.” Mello lifted a slender brow, wondering why Matt had read him so easily. “How come?” 

Mello shrugged. “Dunno.” after a moment, though, he added “I feel lonely. Sometimes. Misjudged.” 

“I understand.” Matt's calm attitude helped Mello to open up more to him. 

“My father married again last year. We moved here from London.”

“You miss it?” 

“Yea. My stepmum is horrible. She's so bloody shallow, all facade and no substance. We have to be the perfect family. She even sent me to conversion therapy.”

“Conversion therapy for what?” Matt wondered, unaware that he hit  _ the  _ spot. Mello hated it, it made him feel inadequate. 

“For being gay.”

“Oh. And your father?” Matt was honestly surprised that Mello's parents didn't accept him for what he was. He didn't see anything wrong with being gay or whatever, even if he was straight. Because he  _ was _ straight, right?

“My father's an idiot. He married her for money and doesn't care about me.” Why was talking with Matt more useful than all those months at therapy, he wondered. 

“I'm sorry, Mello.” 

“Is being problematic the same as being bad?” Matt just shook his head as answer. For some reason he had the sensation he landed in a world he didn't want to be part of, and Mello didn't seem as bad as the others. But still, something was wrong about him.

 

“What about you?” Mello pushed himself from the tiled wall with his feet, dived in and emerged between Matt's legs. 

“I'm not an interesting person.”

Mello crossed his arms on Matt's thighs and looked up at him. “You sure?”

“A-ha.” Matt extinguished the joint and looked at Mello, he looked like a merman. Fuck. His hair shone like liquid gold, and his pale skin glowed like silvery pearls, long lashes cornered two aquamarine eyes.

Mello wondered if Matt was nervous, because if that was the case, he hid it way too well. Matt seemed the emblem of calmness, and he was sure it was not just the effect of the weed they’d just smoked. 

“So, which college will you pick?”

“I'm not really sure.” Matt groaned. “I want to study IT, I'm not interested in the criminologist career like most of the Wammy Boys.” 

Mello was surprised. Why was he at their school then? “Both MIT and CalTech are good.” 

“Yea… but my first choice might be Berkeley, so I can do my master in Silicon Valley. It's hard to get in though.” 

“Are your grades that good?” Mello asked with false innocence, he already knew Matt had excellent grades. 

“Yea… I mean my parents want me to do better, but I'm lazy. I don't really do anything for school to be honest.” 

He didn't do what? Mello couldn't believe his ears. The nerd was already as good as Light and him, and there was the bloody risk he would surpass them both? Mello felt anger lighting up in his chest, how dare he. Once Light would leave Wammy’s the next year, he would be the best one, not the nerd and not the bloody sheep. And again, Mello felt the fury burning every single fibre of his body, his position couldn’t be in danger so easily, he had worked so hard for it.

“You?” Matt's feet touched Mello's flanks, Mello felt his anger soothed, he looked up to Matt, and goddammit they were flirting. 

“Harvard.”

“What do you wanna study?”

“Criminology, but I’d like to do something with writing too.” Matt’s feet hooked behind his back, pulling him so very close. Fuck.

“What do you like to write?”

“Poems.”

Matt smiled as his fingers softly brushed Mello's porcelain cheek. Mello brushed his lips on Matt's wrist, didn't kiss it though. 

“How does it feel?” 

“What?” Mello's icy eyes felt so intense, stands of wet hair sticking to his face. 

“Sex.”

Mello was genuinely surprised by Matt's question. So the boy was a virgin, Light was right. Fuck, he was going to take his innocence in each sense. Mello had to grin. “It's good. Well not always, but mostly.” 

“You prefer to take or to give?” 

“I prefer to top.”

Matt smiled. “Thought so.” He unhooked his feet, got up and jumped in the water with a flip. 

Mello swam after him, cornered the cute redhead against the tiled pool wall. He put both arms on each side so Matt couldn’t escape from him, not that it seemed that he wanted to. Matt could feel Mello's warm breath on his lips, chewed nervously on his lower lip, not breaking eye contact with the blonde. 

“You’ve quite some muscles for being lazy…” Mello purred sensually, his eyes travelled along Matt’s built shoulders and biceps. 

“Oh.” Matt giggled, “Aikido.” Then he recalled the image of Mello’s bruises on his back and thighs. “What happened to you?” He touched one of the aching spots on Mello’s hip, the benefit of being a genius boy and having eidetic memory. Mello winced softly, it still hurt. Yesterday it wasn’t as bad, it had even turned him on, but he also was on a rush of popper and cocaine. BB and his goddamn popper shit.

“Uhm… I was just fooling around with some friends and fell on my ass.”

“Ah.” Mello brushed pieces of Matt’s wet hair from his face.

“Jealous?”

“You're not my type.” Matt whispered sheepishly. 

“Really?”

“I'm n-not into b-boys”, he said it more to himself than to Mello. 

“Are you sure? Because the way you're looking at me says otherwise.” Mello's body got closer, Matt felt himself trapped between Mello and the poolside. 

Mello's eyes went from Matt's blue irises to his lips, then up to his eyes again. He pressed a soft kiss on Matt's mouth, Matt froze briefly but returned the gesture. Mello's lips met Matt's again and parted so his tongue could slip out, the tip teasing Matt's soft mouth. He opened his lips a little, let Mello's tongue in, and after a few seconds brushed his own tentatively against Mello's. The blonde cupped his cheek, deepened their kiss. Matt let him take the lead, and followed obediently, meeting his tongue again and again. Mello's body felt so hot against his, Matt didn't think as his hand was cupping the back of Mello's head, brushing soft hair, and then ran along his spine and grabbed softly his naked buttock. It was too late as he realised that he was making out with another boy, said boy naked, and his body was reacting positively to it. It was just a test, but fuck, he liked it. He felt Mello's hardening cock against his lower belly, and his own member wasn't sleeping anymore as well. 

“If you want to try sex, I'm willing to help you.” Mello whispered against his lips, kissing them softly while talking. Matt shook briefly his head, sex was too much. “Sure you're not gay?” Mello slipped his hand in Matt's trunks and touched softly his erection, fingers gently teasing his tip, feeling smooth skin. Matt was feeling nervous and embarrassed, it was too much now. He was not ready for this.

“I'm dating someone.” Matt pushed Mello away from him, his face shocked. Mello ignored his protest and got closer again, assaulted his neck with kisses. “Mello…” Matt moaned softly, he wasn’t supposed to enjoy it that much, and he was scared of it. Again he tried to push away the passionate blonde, he had to, or he would give in and they would fuck in the pool a few minutes later. “I have a date with her later,” and with that, Mello stopped.

Her?! Mello froze and stepped back, looking wide-eyed at the redhead. He was here only a few days and he already was dating someone? Who the bloody hell was it?

“Alright.” Mello got out of the pool and left Matt there, like he had insulted him by rejecting him. 

“We can be friends, Mel.” Matt tried to follow Mello but slipped as he climbed out of the pool. Mello threw the towel around his hips, stepped in front of Matt, looking down at him, his eyes weren’t that friendly anymore, they had turned to ice. 

“Do you deny there’s an attraction between us?”

“I don’t want to answer that…” Matt felt so incredibly out of place, misjudged, why was Mello acting as if Matt was the one who seduced the other? 

But Mello’s pride was so wounded, and the best way to get his revenge was to turn the tides, and to act like the sensitive guy who just had been dumped. 

“Is it true you’re too lazy to fuck?” Mello spat at him, picked up his clothes and the rosary, and put the trinket around his neck, holding the crucifix in his hand. If Mello couldn’t get him this way, he’d get him the other way. He was still number one with the guilt trip, his father had taught him well, way too well. Matt was a good guy, he’d feel bad for this and it would lead him directly between Mello’s clutches. And then, he would win. “I’m quite sure you jerk off thinking of me”, and with that, Mello turned around and left, ignoring Matt calling him “Mel!” from behind. 

Mello slammed the door of his room shut, threw clothes and towel on the floor and stepped in front of the mirror, examining the reflection within. Whatever he was feeling, guilt, loathing, attraction… he had to silence it now. He unscrewed the crucifix and snorted a tiny amount of the drug, it soothed his desire to go back to Matt. “Alright bitch, ten Hail Mary's for being a bad boy.” 

  
  


***

 

Mello ran up the stairs to the third floor, arrived at the door leading to Beyond's flat and pressed his ear to the door. 

“Oh, baby… baby…” He heard a male voice moaning loud.

“Baby?” Mello snorted and checked time on his mobile. “Right on time.” He giggled and took out the spare key he had for Beyond's flat. He sneaked inside, walking quietly to the bed. 

Anthony was on hands and knees, Beyond was fucking him from behind, holding him on a leash, both had their backs facing him. Mello grinned and switched on the camera of his smartphone, filming the sex scene in front of him. 

“Oh God, I'm gonna come… I'm gonna fucking come…” 

“Hey BB, you're quite loud huh.” Mello cackled impishly, while Anthony turned around, expression of horror stamped on his face as he realised that Mello had not only seen him, but was also filming him. He pushed Beyond away, and threw a blanket over himself, trying to hide from the unexpected spectator. 

Mello smirked and sat on the bed, lit up two cigarettes and offered one to Beyond, who was already amused about the situation. 

“A, is that you under the blanket?”

“No.” The muffled voice answered from under the cover. 

Mello got up and yanked off the blanket, revealing Anthony's trembling body, a black leather collar placed around his neck. 

“Whoa! A!” Mello looked at him with a theatrically surprised expression. “What are you doing here?”

“What is he doing here?” Anthony yelled hysterically, but Beyond just laughed. “Didn't you lock the door?” 

“Yes I did”, he shrugged, “but Mello has a key.” 

“Look Keehl, p-please don't t-tell anyone.” Anthony started to cry. “I've never done something like this, I was-”

“Really drunk and blah blah blah right?” Mello snapped and Beyond laughed. 

“P-please don't tell anyone, it could ruin m-my career.” 

“Your bloody career? You'll get kicked out of Wammy's for being a fudge packer.”

“Hey hey. He's not a fudge packer. He's a cum chugger like you.” Beyond cackled evilly and Mello smirked. 

“Oh, right.”

“P-please I'm begging you. Let's forget the whole thing.”

Mello's fist smacked Anthony's face, the brunette fell into the mattress. “Coming from you … I didn't expect this. You're the bitch who told Wammy I was sucking another boy in the locker room, and they kicked me from the dorm. And now, you're talking shit about me to Jeevas. You want him for yourself, hm?” 

“Y-you mean M-Matt? I don't know what you're talking about.” Mello hit him another time, Anthony cried and tried to protect his face with his hands. The blonde wanted to beat him again, but Beyond held him back. “I swear, I've never said a word to him about you!”

“C'mon Mello, he'll wet my bed if you hit him again.” Mello put down his fists and Anthony looked at him, scared. “I think he's telling the truth, he's way too stupid to lie.” 

“Fine. But the video comes on my stories, so everyone can see La Rosa getting fucked on his knees.” Mello opened the app and was about to upload the video on Instagram. 

“No!” Anthony crawled off the bed and over to Mello. “Please don't! I'd do anything but please don't do it!” Beyond shook his head and smiled, amused about the situation. He already had the got a whiff where this was going to lead. 

“Anything?” Mello raised an eyebrow and looked first at Anthony, then at Beyond. 

“A-anything.” 

Mello tugged the smartphone in the pocket of his skinny jeans. “I bet you were jealous of Mike when you caught me sucking him. I also bet you want me to blow you, hmmm?” Anthony nodded, confused, as Mello snapped off a piece of chocolate. “Well, my dear, pity you're the one on a leash.” 

A demonic laughter filled the room, Beyond was so entertained. He took the leash and handed it to Mello. “C'mon!” Mello yanked it and Anthony choked and fell on the floor. 

He placed his hands on Mello's thighs and unzipped Mello's ripped skinny jeans. The blonde threw his smartphone at Beyond. “You know what to do.” The raven-haired boy giggled and switched on the camera. Anthony lowered Mello's jeans, the blonde stroke himself a few times to get hard, then he rubbed his cock on A's face. “My God, haven't you had enough for tonight?” Mello shook his head and shoved his cock in Anthony's mouth, pushing him back against the bed frame. 

“Our boy just can't get enough dick.” Beyond laughed and filmed Anthony while he was blowing Mello. 

“Don't frame me”, Mello warned Beyond. 

“No, no, just the cumslut.” 

“You sick son of a bitch.” Anthony looked up to Mello and the blonde yanked again at the leash. “Why can't you be like your brother?”

“Shut up and suck.” 

Anthony didn't really seem displeased to give Mello oral pleasure, the only aspect that seemed to bother him was that Beyond was taping him. Mello had quite some fun pulling at the leash, yanking A's hair, shoving his cock deep in his throat so Anthony was choking on him. 

Mello's soft growls were exciting him and Beyond's eyes shifted to his desk and giggled. He wasn't in the mood to film anymore, and Mello had the proof he needed already.

Mello felt Beyond's cool hand on his ass, his teeth bit down on his shoulder. 

“Today's your lucky day, Keehl.” He cackled and shoved two fingers in Mello's ass, the blonde didn't expect it and growled loud. 

“F-fuck!” 

Beyond prepared him briefly, then he positioned his cock, already covered with condom and something he decided to use as lube. He pushed in, holding on Mello's slender hips, and released a feral growl. 

Mello hissed as he felt Beyond's length slowly impaling him, but something felt so strange, so annoyingly sticky, if not syrupy, and it smelled of … strawberries? 

“BB, did you just use jam as lube?” Mello yelled, quite upset, but also amused. Beyond just laughed as response, and started moving slowly forth and back. “Jesus Christ, you're such a sick fuck.” 

“I've always wanted to do that.” The raven-haired boy giggled and started to increase his pace, the noise of skin smacking against skin, moans, and choking filled the room, and as Beyond's hips thrust too hard against Mello's ass, they three lost balance and fell forward against the bed.

Anthony felt a hard smack on his back, now trapped between the bed frame and Mello's hips, his cock pushed deep in his throat. Mello didn't really realise what was happening, he just fell forward, his feet still stuck in the jeans, and Beyond grabbed his thighs from behind, pulled them up and propped him on the bed so his hips were a little higher and Beyond could fuck him better. 

Mello was practically unable to do anything, Beyond was thrusting so hard into him, that he was fucking Anthony's head into the mattress through Mello. 

Anthony put his hand on Mello's slender thighs and let them do, the blonde pulled at the leash, but was a mess already, so very close to his climax, feeling pleasure at both ends.

Beyond hit one more time Mello's prostate and brought him over the top, spilled cum down A's throat, and collapsed exhausted. But Beyond went on fucking his blonde friend until he reached his own orgasm, careless about A who was still under Mello, almost choking on his cum. He slapped Mello's ass hard, and finally released.

Beyond disposed the condom, and shifted Mello's limbless body onto the bed, so he could lie there comfortably. The blonde groaned in satisfaction and smiled, eyes closed.

“Did you just jerk off?” Beyond's eyes found a small wet spot on the floor between A's legs. 

“And then you call me a sick son of a bitch?” Mello laughed and rolled his body on the mattress. “Fuck! My ass is full of jam!” He couldn’t stop laughing, and Beyond threw the tissue box at him. 

Anthony got up and was about to get dressed, but Mello still had something to discuss. He lifted his hips and pulled up his jeans.

“No, no. We're not done here.”

“About what?” A looked fearfully at Mello, as Beyond came from the kitchen with three bottles of lager, giving one to each of them. 

“I think there's something you can do for me.” Mello sat up, uncapped the bottle and gulped a few sips. “If you want our sex tape to remain off the internet… we could come to an agreement.” 

 

***

 

Matt was sitting in the sand on the beach, playing on his DS, and completely ignoring his surroundings. He smoked one cigarette after the other, attention focused on his game. Matt needed his own space, and the boys at the dorm wanted to talk to the new student. Matt hadn’t really patience for that. 

“Maaatt!” He didn’t notice the blonde coming closer and calling him, until he saw a pair of biker boots in front of him. Matt paused the game and looked up. He scowled, dear God, not now. 

“Hey Matt.” Mello tried his best to smile kindly, he was holding two take away coffee and offered one to him. “How are you today?” 

Matt took the cup and shrugged, pulled from the cigarette and extinguished it in the sand. He didn’t give Mello much attention. 

“About yesterday… I owe you an apology.” Mello felt really stupid at that moment, he didn’t expect Matt to be so cold.

“It’s okay.” Matt took a sip of coffee and lit up another cigarette before resuming his game. 

“I said I was sorry.” Mello took the liberty to sit next to Matt on the towel, but the redhead seemed to not pay much attention to him. Mello wasn’t really sure how much of his apology was a lie and how much was true, but tried to not think about it. “How was your date?”

“It was fine.” Matt shrugged again, not giving further explanations to Mello. He didn’t need to know that the date was a disaster, Misa was too quirky and weird to his taste. She was way too curious about him and Matt didn’t need someone obsessed about him, not now. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to see her again, but Mello didn’t need to know about it. 

“I was up thinking about you all night.” Mello whispered softly, and Matt coughed on his coffee. Fuck, did he really say that? “I know you said we should be friends…” Mello took Matt’s cigarette and put it between his lips. “But I can’t just switch the on button to off…”

Matt gaped and turned to him, and Mello wished he could look into his eyes again, but the redhead was wearing those goddamn goggles. 

“And that’s a bad thing?” Matt finally spoke up after moments of silence. 

“I think I have a crush on you.” Mello confessed, and he still wasn’t sure if it was a lie. 

Matt chuckled and shook his head. “You don’t even know me.” 

“You don’t believe in love at first sight?”

“I don’t know”, Matt groaned, he didn’t expect Mello to tell him this, but the blonde wanted to fuck him, so he might say anything to get laid. Matt was naive, but he wasn’t stupid. Instead of taking back his cigarette, he took out another one and lit it up.

“Okay, I get it.” Mello exhaled a cloud of smoke. “I won’t push you… but do you think we could hang out together this morning?”

Matt wasn’t opposed to the idea, Mello seemed so lovely that day. “I can’t now, I’m seeing a friend.”

“Oh, another date?”

“Just a friend.”

“Okay…” Mello licked his lips nervously, was he really begging the nerd for a bloody date? “How about tonight?”

“I’m busy”, Matt sighed.

“Doing what?” Mello was already losing his cool, but tried to keep himself together. “I’d just like to know you better.”

“Mel… I’m dating someone.” Matt drank again from the coffee, he wanted to hang out with Mello but he was scared. “Give me some time.” 

“Fine!” Mello got up and walked away, without looking back. What the hell was wrong with that guy, and what the hell was wrong with him? Apologising? Mello jumped over the fence that divided the beach from the road, and got in his car. He put on his shades and leather gloves, then started the engine of his beloved Camaro. A nice drive would calm him down, and soon Mello realised that he had played his cards well. He had kissed him, he had apologised, he had told him he wanted him. Matt would fall in his trap, it was just a matter of time. The nerd wanted him too, oh how he wanted him, he had read it in his eyes the day before.

  
  


***

 

“Matt!” Anthony waved from farther away and neared Matt who was lying on his towel, one leg crossed over the other, cig between his lips and ashes dangerously dangling on its top. Matt took the cigarette and balanced the ashes carefully before scattering them in the sand. 

“Hey Tony.” Matt scratched the back of his head and messed his hair even more.

“How are you doing, buddy? You like it here?” Anthony put a towel next to Matt and sat down.

“I don’t know. I miss Cali.” The redhead groaned, extinguished the cigarette in the sand and threw the stub in the empty paper cup.

“You’ll like it here.” Matt groaned again, lighting up another cigarette. “When did you arrive?” 

“Few days ago.” 

  
  


“He told you he has a crush on you?” Matt nodded and looked lost. “Well, one thing I can say about Keehl, he always speaks the truth.” Matt sighed and his eyes gazed out at the ocean. “What’s wrong?” Anthony pulled up the collar of the polo shirt to hide the bruises on his neck. That goddamn Keehl. 

“Nothing.” Matt fired up another cigarette, and unlocked the screen of his smartphone. Misa had blasted him with messages the whole day, which he had of course ignored. 

“Is the feeling mutual?” 

“He’s a boy, goddammit.” Matt shook his head. “And being gay is not allowed at Wammy’s.” 

“Trust me, he’s not the only one.” A cleared his throat and avoided Matt's eyes, just in case.

“But he has a bad rep.” Matt was truly worried, because the way he was attracted to Mello was dangerously wonderful. 

“It’s mostly bullshit.” Anthony tried to push Matt the way the blonde wanted him to. 

“Whaddya mean?”

“He’s a troublemaker, that’s true. But a lot of people are jealous ‘cause he’s loaded and smart.” Anthony looked at Matt now, and it wasn't really a lie. Mello wasn't born rich and a few people turned their nose up at it. 

“He’s smart, isn’t he…” Matt muttered to himself. “I’ve heard such awful things about him.” 

“From who?”

Matt lay down on the towel, propping himself up on his elbows, cigarette pending from his lips. “I’m not a gossip queen, Tony.”

“C’mon, how long have we known each other?” 

Matt raised an eyebrow, and thought briefly about it. “Since I moved to America.”

“You’re like a brother to me.” Anthony put a hand on Matt's shoulder and as the redhead looked at him, he tried not to avoid his gaze.

“You swear not to tell anybody?”

Anthony swallowed and put a hand on his chest, tried to not break eye contact with Matt. “I swear.”

“Alright…” Matt sighed and reached for another cigarette. 

  
  
  


***

 

“That nosey bitch, are you bloody sure?” Mello was driving down the highway towards Manhattan, smartphone locked between his shoulder and ear. 

“Positive.”

“Where the fuck did he meet her?” He couldn’t fucking believe what Anthony just had told him.

“Misa started following him on Instagram and they started chatting. She asked him out on a date and warned him from you.”

Mello briefly thought about A's words and connected the dots. It was Light's doing and Misa was the rat. That bloody fucking bastard. He had found the right person to have resentful motives against Mello. “And?”

“He’s dumping her. He said he doesn’t like her because she’s weird.” Anthony watched the surfers and licked his lips, there were some impressive individuals among them. 

“Did you do what I asked you to?” Mello yelled in the phone, pushing his foot harder against the gas pedal. 

“Yeah.” Anthony gaped at the sight of a quite well-built brunette who was shredding off the surf gear. 

“He bought it?” Mello ignored a red light and sped up the car, so impatient to meet his stepbrother. The blonde got horny when he was pissed, horny and dangerous. 

“I’m pretty sure.” Anthony waved to the handsome brunette. 

“Pretty sure or sure-sure, you bloody ass?” Mello yelled again, just to be sure he had been clear. 

“He bought it.”

Mello chuckled and hung up. Well, he didn't think he was already that much ahead of Light. Matt would eat out of his hand, and they would both be his so very soon. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing Mello and BB is so fun!  
> Thanks for reading and comment if you liked it!


	5. Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mello is thirsty for power and revenge, but unfortunately for him, the game backfires.  
> Light finds new ways to get his enemies out of the way and everyone is a freak.

Light sat in front of the video surveillance he'd set up in Near’s room, watching Ryuzaki give the albino another chess lesson, while explaining him a case he had solved. He ran his fingers on the soft brocade of his favourite sofa, he could literally feel the sexual tension between Near and his teacher.

 

"Give him something else. Fuck him already," he commanded to the empty room and threw a black notebook at the screen. Dammit, what was wrong with them? Light stared at the screen, as if his eyes could urge them two to start something. Freaks.

Light’s insane thoughts were interrupted by a whirlwind of blonde hair and leather entering the sitting room. As always when Mello came into a room, he filled it with alluring hormones and the soft scent of his fragrance. No wonder everyone turned his head to look at him, everyone but Light.

"You won't believe - "

"Shut the fuck up, blondie, I'm busy." Light raised a hand and pointed at the screen, just as Near made his winning move. Ryuzaki stood up, hunched over and gave the albino a creepy rape smile. Mello frowned as his eyes saw what Light was watching on the TV, and then _he_ was the pervert? He exchanged shades for regular glasses and slipped off his biker jacket.

"Beautiful game," Near smiled back just as creepily.

Mello grimaced and realised it was his mentor Ryuzaki who was giving Near private lesson. Why was he tutoring the sheep shagger now? Wasn't Mello his pupil? The blonde felt anger and envy burning in his chest, and quickly he tried to come up with something to ruin his new target. He just stood there and he couldn't move, he just had to watch the two creeps trying to flirt even if it disgusted him.

 _‘What was with these guys?’_ Light questioned in his mind. _‘Their creep factor is off the radar?’_

"Not as beautiful as you," the raven haired teacher replied, making Light gag, Mello’s eyes were wide open.

"Goodnight, Near," Ryuzaki shuffled awkwardly towards Near and shook his hand before leaving. Light barred his teeth at the screen.

 

"Ryuzaki, you idiot!" Light roared, before remembering his step-brother's presence. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" He turned to Mello and snapped at him, raised an eyebrow as he noticed that Mello was dressed in a leather vest and ass-tight leather pants. His blonde stepbrother was definitely the only lunatic who would wear leather during summer in New York.

Mello, who was just standing there, feeling replaced, again, his pride wounded at the revelation that Ryuzaki had found someone else to put under his wing. He was in a bloody snake pit and the only way to win was to bite. Harder.

Mello wanted to face Light about using Misa to get to Matt first, but decided against it. Light should think he didn't find out, but Mello would make Misa and Light pay for this. Revenge is the sweetest when it's served up cold, Mello told himself. He wasn't the best dealing with patience, but he would try.

"I found out that it was Mrs. River who told Matt not to fu - to stay away from me. I plan to thoroughly destroy the bitch. Any luck corrupting her son?" Mello lied and walked to the liquor cabinet to fill two glasses with vodka.

"No." Light rubbed his eyes, he wasn't in the mood to discuss with his stepbrother now.

“Hmmm,” Mello came closer and gave Light a glass. "Call sheep boy and invite him over. I'll fuck his genius brains out." _‘And spoil his virgin ass.’_

"You won't believe _this_. He's fallen for the weirdo chess teacher," Light scoffed and took the glass from Mello's leather clad hand.

"Oh, Mrs. River will love that," Mello laughed, gulping down a generous amount of vodka.

"My idiot ex is getting nowhere with him." Light's face was grim, as always when his twisted mind was plotting. Mello found it amusing when something bugged Light.

"So, have you planned ahead yet?" Mello asked and put the empty glass on the coffee table, slipped off his leather gloves and threw them next to the glass.

Light gave him a look of pure destain. "Oh please, brother. My whole life is run according to plan.” Mello smirked and listened closely. “A little concerned bird is going to rat him out to mommy. She'll freak out and end their relationship. Boo boo."

"But who will they turn to for help?" Mello snickered, stepping right in front of the brunette who looked up to him.

Light ran his hands along Mello's sinfully long legs, fingers squeezed his tiny, toned ass. He was beautiful, wasn't he? But Light had too much fun playing the cat and mouse game with him. That power he had on him… Mello was so crazy about him that Light could easily manipulate him to do whatever he wanted him to. Slowly, Light stood up, pushed Mello onto the luxurious couch and sat on his lap. Mello's eyes looked incredulous at him, he bit his lower lip, already excited about having physical contact with his beloved stepbrother. Light toyed briefly with Mello’s rosary, then opened the cross and snuffed a generous amount of cocaine.

"You're Nate's best friend, aren't you?” Light's thumb traced sensually Mello's lower lip, the blonde kissed and licked provokingly his finger.

“No, I'm not.”

“Well, now you are.” Mello frowned but Light lowered, his face now close to Mello's, and purred seductively. “He'll need comforting, and a friendly _hand._ A best friend would help him learn exactly how to keep a boy interested. Sexually speaking. Don't you agree?" Light licked the tip of Mello's nose.

"So I'll sex him up," Mello agreed, he closed his eyes and swallowed as Light trailed kisses along his jaw. "Anything for you, dear brother."

Mello ran his hand along Light's back until he reached his ass, then began to rub, gently and sensually. "You're tense. I can help with that too. I can help you with anything."

"Mmmmm," Light moaned in pleasure. "You feel good, Mello," he said softly and started to move his hips on Mello's hardening cock. The blonde held on Light's hips and guided his rhythm, sucked his lower lip in while looking at him with morbid devotion.

Mello moved his hand around and reached under Light's shirt. His hand roamed over the other guy's chest, touching each muscle, softly raking his golden skin as Light removed his signature red tie, slipping it around Mello's neck, pulling him closer.

"I hate when things don't go according to my plan. It makes me horny as fuck." Light complained, and licked Mello's soft lips, hips still moving, producing friction and heat. The blonde tried to kiss him, but Light retreated, making the younger one snap his teeth.

"I hate it too," Mello gasped, and finally pulled Light into a deep kiss, and Light could taste his desperate longing. Mello was smart, oh if he was, but when all the blood ran between his legs, he seemed to lose his reason.

The blonde moved his hand from under Light's shirt, unzipped his pants and placed it inside. He touched Light's soft foreskin, pulled it slowly back, revealing his damp tip. Mello remembered Light's taste and became needier, wanting to feel his stepbrother into him, it didn't matter where, he just wanted him.

"You're so huge, babey," Mello panted, stroking Light's hard cock, his thumb playing with the small bundle of nerves.

"I know." Light purred, nibbled softly at Mello's ear, which shot sparks of pleasure through his body. If Light was good at something, it was finding the weak spot of his victims and using it with no mercy. He noticed goosebumps on Mello’s pale skin, and did it again, his teeth pulled slightly at his golden earring.

Light returned the favour, he rubbed his dick from outside of Mello's tight leather pants, which was already hard and began to untie the pant laces over the crotch area.

"Any luck with Matty boy?" Light whispered and slipped his tongue in Mello’s ear shell, the blonde’s ragged breath echoed so deliciously.

"Yes, much luck." Mello panted and licked his lips, longing for more toxic kisses from his stepbrother’s poisonous mouth.

"Have you fucked him?" Slowly, Light entered his hand in Mello's pants and freed his throbbing cock, stroke him teasingly a few times. Yes, his dearest stepbrother had a nice cock indeed. “Hmmm, have you?” Light's thumb smeared precum all over Mello's tip, he felt his cock twitch in response.

"Soon…" the blonde flinched and panted needily. “We made out in the pool… ngh.”

"Great. Let me know when you do. Until then," Light removed Mello's hand from his crotch and got up, pulling up his own pants. "No Yagami dick for you."

Mello remained there for a few seconds, puzzled look on his face. “Oh, come on! Light!” But Light had already disappeared from the room and had left Mello there, needy and desperate and frustrated. “Fuck you, bastard.” The blonde muttered, lowered his pants further to expose his needy ass. He got on his knees and rested his head on the soft brocade, smelling Light's scent.

Mello spat in his palm and started fingering himself, and thrusting his pulsing cock in his other hand, trying to get rid of the frustration Light had built up in him. Mello thought of Light, naked and tied up, but slowly his vision vanished and he was thinking about the cute redhead with huge doe eyes. He remembered the smell of his skin, and the taste of nicotine and weed on his lush lips, the feeling of his huge cock in his hand. _‘Fuck, I want you so bad…’_ Mello whispered and teased himself to his orgasm, spilling cum on Light's beloved couch.

 

***

  


It was in the evening, Mello looked out of the window and pointed a bb rifle with infrared scope to a meter maid who was writing a ticket on Mello’s car. “Boom babey.” The blonde giggled, and put the rifle down. He picked up his mobile and dialled a number.

“Hi, I didn’t wake you, did I?”

Matt was sitting on the floor, cig stuck in his mouth and playing videogames. “Nope, not at all.” Matt scattered the ashes in the over-filled tray. “What’s up?”

“Just calling to see how you’re doing…”

“I’m fine.” Matt sounded somehow distant, Mello didn’t know if it was because of him or because Matt was distracted by his videogame, because Mello was sure he was gaming. And it was true. Matt pulled the trigger of the controller and killed a zombie.

“How was your date?”

“It wasn’t a date. Just a friend.” Matt seemed to be quite reserved regarding his personal sphere, but Mello knew well he had met Anthony, and just because Mello had urged A to do so. He would have been busy sucking random cocks instead of meeting his childhood friend, so much to friendship. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence, at least to Mello, who couldn’t really deal with something called _silence_.

“Well… uhm… did I leave my glasses there?” Mello didn’t really know what to say, while adjusting the glasses on his nose. “I can't find them.”

Matt paused the game and looked briefly through his messy room. “Naw, I don’t think so.” He groaned and resumed the game. “Is that really why you called?”

Oh, smart boy, Mello cursed internally. “Well… I was just calling to tell you I was thinking about you and I miss talking to you…”

“A moment of honesty,” Matt giggled. “What are you doing?”

“Uh…” Mello’s eyes shifted to his bed, where Beyond was lying and licking a strawberry flavoured popsicle. Mello walked to his nightstand and picked up the book he was currently reading. “Reading.”

“What are you reading?”

“Of Human Bondage.” Mello read the title from the hardcover, on the other line Matt died against a zombie and cursed.

“Hmm,” Matt waited until the game loaded again and scattered the ashes in the tray. “Somerset Maugham?”

“Yeah, it’s pretty relevant considering my current situation.” Beyond snorted and Mello grabbed a pillow and hit him right in the face.

“You’re not gonna start that again.” Matt rolled his eyes, lighting up another cigarette with the butt of the previous one.

“No, I’ve told you, I’ll give you time.” Mello turned away from Beyond, a little embarrassed to say things like these. His friend just shook his head and smirked.

“Aaah.” Matt tried to find a spot in the overfilled ashtray where to crush the exhausted cigarette butt. “So… you are reading…”

“Uh-huh.” Mello confirmed.

“But you can’t find your glasses…” Matt talked with the cigarette in his mouth, both hands busy killing zombies in the videogame.

 _‘Goddammit!’_ Mello cursed internally, Light always told him he lost his ability to focus properly when he was thinking with his dick, and he might be right. “I uhm… Just wanted to talk to you.” Matt just laughed and Mello felt relieved. “Can we meet tomorrow?” Mello paused, “please?”

Matt’s genuine laughter filled Mello’s heart. “Why not, Keehl. G’night.”

Mello hung up and threw the smartphone on the nightstand, now he was horny, desperately horny. He looked at Beyond who was browsing through the pages of the book.

“Of Human Bondage? You’re such a bullshit artist.” Beyond cackled and scratched his freshly dyed, blueish black hair, Mello could still smell the dye from a few meters distance.

“Shut up, BB. You don’t even know what that is.”

“Duh, it’s a book.” Beyond’s mobile buzzed and he shoved the popsicle in his mouth to grab it from the pocket of his worn out jeans.

“Do you know what it’s about?” The blonde reached for a chocolate bar and snapped off a square.

“Who the fuck cares,” Beyond typed a quick reply on his smartphone. “Books are for fags.”

“Says the straight guy.” Mello rolled his eyes, but then looked at Beyond who was sucking the popsicle like he was shooting porn. “I wanna fuck.”

“I’m sorry,” the dark haired boy jumped up from the bed. “It’s work. Gotta go.” Beyond reached for his bag and rummaged through it, to check if he had picked up the stuff he was dealing with.

“Fuck,” Mello muttered and lit up a cigarillo.

Beyond was about to leave, but turned around to face his friend. “Mello,” the blonde looked at him. “Don't become Light.”

  
  


***

   
  
Mello was alone and bored as fuck. Matt was on a date with his console, BB had to play pusher daddy, and Light was in his room, doing whatever he does which certainly didn't include the frustrated blonde. As soon as Beyond had left, Mello tried it again with his stepbrother, but he'd made that clear by literally slamming the door in his face when Mello tried to talk to him. His real plan was to seduce him, but he hadn't even gotten in the door.  
  
Mello was pissed and horny. He reached into his pants after loosening the laces and took his length in his hand, giving it a few strokes. He tried to get off but his mind kept wandering and comparing his size to Light's and Matt's, the two boys who were haunting his thoughts, day and night, night and day. Of course, he could only imagine how it was to fuck them, for now at least, but boy, did he imagine.  
  
It was no good though, Mello needed to feel wanted tonight, and touched by more than his own hand. He put his dick away and grabbed his phone. He called a few of his fuck buddies but some were busy and others didn't answer. He gritted his teeth, already planning revenge for their rejection, nobody could escape Keehl’s fierce rage.  
  
Mello groaned as he reached the last number. At least he was guaranteed a fuck if he acted sweetly and apologised, and he could get his revenge at the same time. Alright then, Mello took a shot of cocaine before he made the call and was answered by a yelling female voice.  
  
"What the fuck do you want?! I hate you, you bastard!" Mello distanced the phone from his ear, for the sake of his hearing.  
  
"Misa, sweetie, please," he purred. "I'm so sorry. I was under pressure with school work and peer pressure from my classmates who kept calling me a fag.” Mello faked to cry. “They've no respect for me and I hate it. I wanted to show you off, you're such a beautiful girl. I realise I was wrong. Please, let me come over and make it up to you." Mello pretended he was begging the cute redhead, and he could be rather persuasive when he acted nice.  
  
Misa sighed loudly before giving a reluctant "Fine!"  
  
Mello smiled. _‘For an actress, she's not able to act casual about affairs of the heart. She just wants to be loved. But hell, don't we all?’_ The blonde looked in the mirror, and avoided immediately his look, horrible, darkened eyes staring back to him. He wasn’t that evil, right? He was just lonely. Mello put away those thoughts, and banned Beyond’s words from his mind. He wanted to be like Light, he wanted to have the same power over people.  
  
"I'll be right over, thank you, baby. Wait, your mom’s not home, is she?" Jesus Christ, he wanted to fuck, not get his ass kicked by Mrs.  The-rapey.  
  
"No, she's on her stupid book tour. Work comes before me, as always. You know, if I was one of her clients she'd have been on my side instead of getting mad at me for what _you_ did," she complained.  
  
"Yeah, I need to leave now. I'll make you feel better soon, don't worry." Mello stopped her before she could vomit a waterfall of words at him. Words he didn’t care about. Mello only cared about his need to put his cock into a random hole. God, was he really so desperate to fuck a woman?

“Okaaay,” Misa chirped happily and hung up.  
  
Mello threw his phone on the bed, shaking his head. Women were too easy sometimes. Such a pity he wasn’t straight. He shoved several bars of chocolate into his pocket, stopping to open one. He pondered over love as he licked it.

 _‘What is love?’_ Mello asked himself but instead of thinking seriously about it, he sang _Baby don't hurt me_ and shook his ass. He knew fucking felt good, of course, but he could fuck anyone. People in ‘love’ only wanted one person, which was bizarre to him. Bizarre, and total nonsense. He wanted to fuck everyone, and he wasn't doing a bad job of that already. He could have anyone, and everyone he had seemed to adore his ass, his cock, and even more, his mouth. How many times had they said his blowjobs were the best? He couldn’t count the times, and giggled to himself as he realised he was an expert at that, wielding so much power.  
  
_‘But_ ** _you_** _only want one person,’_ he heard his stepbrother's smug voice in his head.  
  
"Fuck off, Light." Mello could have anyone, but the only person he wanted, didn’t want him back. Or the only two…? He grabbed his car keys, scowling, and left.  
  
_‘I don't only want Light anyway. I want Matt now too.’_ He reminded Light's voice, also reassuring himself. _‘I want to fuck them both and then fuck them both up.’_  
  
As he climbed into the car and settled his ass on the smooth leather seat, he realised his dick problem was solved. There was no one around, so he jerked himself off quickly, being careful not to spunk his precious car up. But still, he needed to put his dick in something, so he kept his promise and drove to visit Misa.

  
  
***

  
  
Misa opened the door and glared at him. Mello gave his most innocent puppy eyed look, holding a red rose to her, which he had bought right before at the gas station.  
  
"I'm sorry, baby," he said again. Lying his butt off, obviously, but she smiled shyly and invited him in. “It wasn’t me uploading the video. Please trust me. I showed it to some guy, but they uploaded it-”  
  
"Do you want to watch some TV?" She offered, interrupting him while he tried to explain.    
  
"No thanks. I want to hold you." Another lie rolled from Mello’s lips as easily as he got horny looking at some cute guy’s ass. "Can we go straight to your room?" The blonde girl nodded and walked ahead of him, which let him smirk behind her back, literally. _‘Oh Misa, you idiot. The only straight thing about me is my bangs.’_  
  
"Oh, do you want a drink?" She stopped and asked over her shoulder.

“Uh-huh. You’ve got some vodka?” Misa shook her head, blonde pigtails flowing around her head. “Okay, then gin.”

Misa giggled, and filled two glasses with gin. Mello emptied his with one sip, and Misa coughed as she sipped at hers. Mello ripped the glass from her hands and gulped the whole content. Yes, he needed a drink before fucking her. A drink and a rail.

“Another one?”  
  
"No, I just want you now," he just wanted to fuck her, but same difference. Misa clapped her hands and giggled, then she led the way to her room, followed by Mello.

Watching her from behind, he was able to appreciate how similar they were in style. He wondered what her mommy dearest would make of him basically fucking a female version of himself. Because honestly, that was his whole attraction to Misa. Besides messing with mommy's mind. And hers. And sending Light a message telling that he knew what the fuck they two were doing.    
  
They reached Misa’s room, Mello looked around. It was sort of gothic with lots of religious symbols, skulls, posters of random emo bands he hated, and the worst part was, that it was overfilled with Hello Kitty merch. Mello sighed internally, he was literally in hell.

Misa sat on the bed, and Mello took place next to her. He reached for his rosary, unscrewed the cross and snorted a tiny amount of cocaine.

“Want?” He offered some to Misa but she shook her head. Mello waited a few seconds until he could feel the drug doing its job, and then he took a careful look at Misa. She was wearing a short leather skirt and silk knee socks. He put his hand on her knee, then moved it up her thigh. Nothing was happening in his pants, so he closed his eyes and pictured both Light and Matt, naked and ready for him. He imagined himself wearing the silk socks, Light and Matt kissing his thighs and making out in front of him, battling for his attention. Oh yes, Mello wanted them both, even better if at the same time.

“Mmmh,” he let out a moan, horny as fuck again. To his complete annoyance, he heard that Misa started crying. "Hey, I said I'm sorry!" He tried not to snap, but he was getting tired of apologising. How much did this bitch want from him?  
  
"No, it's not you. I keep thinking about my crush. I love him. I miss him. The world is so dark without him."  
  
_‘This isn't helping my bloody erection,’_ Mello thought, but couldn't exactly say that. He actually would, but he knew he had to act "caring" to get in her pants.  
  
"That makes me feel sad if you talk about another guy when I'm right here," he took his hands off her and looked at the floor.  
  
"Shit, I'm sorry!"  
  
He smiled inside, now he had **her** apologising. Power was so exciting, wasn’t it. But he kept a sad expression on his face.  
  
"Mello, I didn't mean to..." She moved closer, putting one arm around him and the other close to his crotch.

 _‘This is too fucking easy,’_ Mello felt victorious. He moved his head towards hers so they could kiss. Misa was a good kisser and would be happy to kiss forever, but Mello wanted to move on to the good part. Or as good as it could with a girl, at least.  
  
He pushed her onto her back and moved on top, moving the leather skirt up and reaching his hand into her silk panties. He was more turned on by the thought of himself wearing her underwear, but he soon had her moaning. And still, he was annoyed by not feeling a dick between her legs.

“Can I fuck you from behind?” He purred in her ear, seductively. Misa nodded and Mello flipped her, so she was laying on her stomach. Good, at least he could pretend he was fucking a trans boy.  
  
Mello pulled his pants down, stopping to take a chocolate condom from his pocket. He felt slight annoyance at having to use one of his stash with her, but he had no choice, he wasn't a dumbass. He moved inside her and looked above her head as he pounded in and out, a small Virgin Mary figurine was placed on one of the shelves above the bed. _‘Shit. Don’t look please.’_ Mello tried to focus on Light, on Matt, or just on someone’s ass and increased his rhythm, thrusting harder into her. One good thing about Misa, she liked it rough. She pretty much liked it anyway that he gave it. Mello grabbed hold of her hair, closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of power he had over her, wishing the next would be Light. It was enough to make him cum.  
  
Misa touched herself and came soon after. Mello looked away to miss her cum face. He couldn't miss the word she shouted though. "Liiiiiight!"  
  
His heart stopped for a second. She turned around and he saw a huge smile on her face. Her cum face was usually ugly, certainly nothing like this. But her words?  
  
"What did you just say?" He whispered and licked his dry lips, eyes widened from terror.  
  
"Oh Mello," she turned to him, still smiling. "You're great in bed, but I still love Light, I always will."  
  
"Light?" Mello blinked incredulously. Was this a bloody setup or was she damn serious?  
  
"My crush," her smile faded. "Light Yagami. He’s my lover. Help me make him fall for me! You owe me after fucking me over."  
  
"I - I have to go," Mello stammered, pulling his pants back up. He put the condom filled with cum in his pocket, not that Misa came on weird ideas.  
  
“Okay, whatever," she dismissed him with a small wave.  
  
Mello ran all the way to the front door and from the door to his car, then sat panting, unable to believe what he'd just heard.  
  
**_Misa_ ** was Light's lover? **_She_ ** had fucked him when Mello hadn't? **_She_ ** was the one sucking Light off while he told him he loved him on the phone?  
  
"SHIT!" Mello yelled, kicking the interior of the car with a loud growl, before turning the engine on and going home with his wounded pride, tearing his beloved Camaro down the streets like a maniac. 

  
***

 

A saleswoman approached Light who was checking out an assortment of silk ties. The young girl held a few beautiful button down shirts and showed them to him.

“There’s something you might like, sir.”

“Is that all?” Light looked pissed, he was bored and in the mood to humiliate someone randomly. And it happened that the poor girl was in Light's range.

“Y-yes.” The saleswoman smiled, but her discomfort was evident, Light was known to be a rather difficult customer. She walked away, trying to find something more suitable to his taste.

Light sneered and looked over to a child, who was staring at him. “Fuck off,” he shooed it away, right before Mrs. River approached.

“I got your message and came as quick as I could.”

“I hope I didn’t keep you from something.” Light was trying on a burgundy tie, but it didn’t match his skin tone.

“Not at all. What’s wrong?” Mrs. River looked quite worried.

“It’s Nate.” Light sighed and brushed a strand of long bangs from his face. “You promise you won’t say anything to him? We’ve developed a friendship and…”

“Light, you have my word. It isn’t drugs is it? You know his meds…”

Light chuckled internally, if the posh bitch would know he made Near drop his meds, she’d freak out. The first results were already evident, because Near wasn't as apathetic as usually.

“It’s worse. I think there’s something going on between Nate and his tutor.”

“You mean Ryuzaki?”

Light nodded. “I know, he’s so young and he’s so -”

“A man!”

Light reacted to her remark and cleared his throat. “Yes. He’s writing him love letters in that little black notebook. Nate is hiding it in his stash of cards. I questioned whether or not to tell you, but something like this could really destroy his reputation at Wammy’s.”

Mrs. Rivers listened closely, Light picked out a really expensive suit and approached the sales counter. “You will be discreet about this?”

“Absolutely.” Mrs. River put her hand on her chest. Light knew exactly she wasn't going to be discreet at all.

“Will that be cash or charge?” The saleswoman asked, and Light touched his backside, putting his hands in his back pockets.

“Oh, damn. I forgot my wallet.”

“Let me get that for you.” Mrs. River opened her over-expensive Birkin bag, much to the saleswoman's concern and Light's amusement.

“Oh please, I can’t have you do that.”

“It’s the least I can do.” Mrs. River handed the credit card to the saleswoman.

Light turned to her and purred “Thank you.”

  


***

 

Ryuzaki was giving Near chess lessons, while talking about a case he had solved a year ago. Near was really mesmerised by Ryuzaki’s story, and he was mesmerised about Ryuzaki’s lips, his eyes literally staring at his mouth. Mrs. River burst into the room, rushing to Near, and pulled him away from Ryuzaki yanking him by his sleeve. The petite boy whined from the unexpected pain through his arm.

“Who the hell do you think you are?” She barked at the raven-haired young man. “I’m paying you to tutor Nate, not to pervert him.”

“Mrs. River, I think you’re misunderstanding something.” Slowly Ryuzaki rose on his bare feet and faced her.

“Oh, really?” Mrs. River looked at him, hazel eyes filled with spite. Ryuzaki’s gaze lowered, and followed her hand as he held up the black notebook, then exchanged a look of worry with Near.

“Where did you find it?” Near yelled at his mother, trying to snatch the notebook from her grip.

“Margarita found it while cleaning your room.”

“It belongs to me!” The boy cried again, failing another attempt to rebel to his mother.

“Go to your room, now.” Mrs. River turned to Near who was sobbing. “Now!”

Near ran out of the room, his cheeks flushed red of shame and humiliation, crying desperately.

“How dare you,” she hissed at Ryuzaki, who was just staring at her with dull grey eyes.

“I’ve never touched Nate,” he stated dryly.

“Whatever. You won’t ever see him again. If you do, I’ll expose you for the child molester you are.”

“Child molester?” Ryuzaki raised his eyebrows. “Nate is sixteen.”

“And you are ten years older. I’ll ruin your career.” Mrs. River warned him, ice-cold stare in her eyes.

Ryuzaki snorted and shook his head. “You’re just afraid your son likes men.”

“Homosexuality is not allowed at Wammy’s.”

Ryuzaki licked his lips and nodded, he collected his shoes and put them on. “Thank you for the hospitality, Mrs. River. I hope your son won’t become a close-minded bigot like you.” The young man stormed off while yelling “The homosexual fucked off!” Mrs. River looked shocked but one of the maids exchanged amused looks with Ryuzaki when called the elevator.

He brushed nervously his hair, how could they have found his notebook? His plan was brilliant. Ryuzaki looked at his reflection in the mirror, dammit why was he so attracted to younger boys? Wammy had warned him he’d get into trouble sooner or later, and he couldn’t always push the guilt under the rug.

“Dammit.” Ryuzaki cursed and as the elevator doors opened, two young men wearing shades stood in front of him. He looked better at them, one was his pupil Mihael, and the other was Light, the crown jewel at Wammy’s, whom he had met just a week before. “Yes?”

Light just smirked and handed him a letter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter.
> 
> J & N


End file.
